Blitz Master:The Tournament
by chaos-dragon02
Summary: Join Tenma and his friends as he compete to become the best Blitz Master in existence. But with all the evil teams around and rivals, he'll find out it won't be easy to become one at all.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna, I'm back with a new story again after a long, long time. Anyway, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

Introduction

Blitz Master, a title given to only the strongest, a title which many compete for, lost and regain. In this world, Blitz Warrior, people who thrive to achieve that title, often train to power up their mind, powers, skill to enter a tournament which would decide which one will be the Blitz Master. Together with his friends, one boy shall take one the challenge of becoming the strongest Blitz Master. That boy is Matsukaze Tenma!

* * *

Inazuma Town, the resting place of our hero, we see a young brunette boy, lying in his comfortable bed with a dream that only he would experienced. Everything seems right and peaceful, the sun shining, the bird chirping, the wind blowing. All was fine and well, until...

"Tenma, wake up! Your friends are waiting for you!"

Tenma eyes flutter. He didn't want to wake up, not after a long day of training.

"Tenma! If you don't wake up, I'll tell your friends to leave without you and you can be the last one to graduate from the Blitz academy!"

This time, Tenma's eye completely shot open. "Oh, shoot! Today's the day." said Tenma. "Please tell them to wait a bit, Aki-nee!"

"Jeez, that boy..." said Aki, "Well, sorry to say this but can you guys wait a bit, Shindou, Aoi?"

"Well, it can't be help we're a team after all." said Shindou.

* * *

**10 minutes later.**

"Sorry for the wait guys, the uniform is harder to find than I thought." said Tenma as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go and graduate!" said the cheerful Aoi.

* * *

**10 more minutes: Location: Raimon Blitz Academy**

"Tenma-kun, hurry up!" said Aoi. The trio was hurrying to the academy, but due to Tenma waking up lately they were struggling to get there.

"Well, blame the comfy bed and the training I did yesterday..."

"Would you guys stop arguing, just focus on getting to the ceremony!" Shindou said.

At last our trio of heroes arrived at the graduation ceremony, finding a bunch of other soon-to-be Blitz warriors sitting in their assigned team. Tenma and the others found their assigned seats just as the ceremony about to begin.

Everyone settled down once a figure emerge from the stage. He has spikey brown, tanned skin and a white-orange jacket.

"Wait, isn't that him?!" said one of the students. "The descriptions match him perfectly, he is none other than the greatest Blitz Master in existence...Endou Mamoru!" another student said.

"That's the legendary Endou-san?!" said the surprised Tenma. "To think he would come here..."

"Thank you minna! Now, you know, today is a very important day to each and everyone one of you but as you all know, only 5 teams of this school are allowed to graduate and become official Blitz Warrior." said Endou.

"Now, the teams that will graduate are as followed..."

Each students await nervously for their team number to be called.

"Team 1! Tsurugi Kyousuke, Hakuryuu and Nanobana Kinako."

"Team 5! Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma and Sorano Aoi."

"Team 7! Nishiki Ryouma, Kageyama Hikaru and Seto Midori."

"Team 10! Sangoku Taichi, Nishizino Shinsuke and Yamana Akane."

"Team 12! Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki and Kurama Norihito."

"Well, as expected Tsurugi and Shindou's team graduated pretty easily..." whispered one of the students.

"Now, may two of our top students come to the stage and give a speech to everyone, number one, Tsurugi Kyuosuke and number two, Shindou Takuto!"

Both Tsurugi and Shindou come up to the stage together and stand at their respective spots. " Eeeh, look at that someone actually beats Shindou, huh? I knew he couldn't be at the top forever." whispered another student.

* * *

**One speech later**

"Thank you for the speech both of you, now that the ceremony is done may all the 5 teams that graduate report to the principal office." said Endou. "Eeehhhh!" all the teams moaned. First day of becoming an official Blitz Warrior and they already got into trouble.

"Oh, I didn't mean that you guys got into trouble, it's just we have something important to tell you."

"Phew, thank goodness, that's amazing that Endou-san want to see us, right Shindou-senpai?" asked the excited Tenma.

"Ahh, yeah..."

"What's wrong, Shindou ? You don't seem alright..." asked Aoi. "It's nothing, it's just that Tsurugi beat me to take the top spot in the academy and I feel kinda depressed..."

"Oh, well cheer up senpai! I'm sure that with our efforts we can win the Blitz tournament and prove to him once and for all who's the best!" said Tenma.

"Well, well, well look what we got here, Mr. Number 2 hanging out with a bunch of losers." snickered someone.

"What did you say?!" replied Shindou.

"This is pitiful, your team is even worst with these two in it." said the person, known as Tsurugi.

"Hey! I won't let you insult my team like that, as an official Blitz Warrior, I challenge you, Tsurugi, to a duel!" said Shindou.

"My, my such a quick temper, very well, I want to prove why I'm better than you anyway."

Shindou and Tsurugi prepared themselves for the duel, while every students watches with interest. The two got to opposite sides and brace themselves. With no current referee, Sangoku decided to be a stand in.

"Now this duel is between, Captain of team 1, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Captain of team 5, Shindou Takuto, are you both ready?" Sangoku asked. Both Tsurugi and Shindou nodded their head. "Okay, then let the duel, Begin!"

Both Shindou and Tsurugi brought out their respective weapon and dash towards each other at a blinding speed. The students heard the weapon clash but don't see the wielder themselves.

"Eeh, their speed is surely impressive but say Aoi, but what weapons are both of them using, they are too fast for me?" asked Tenma.

"Oh Tenma, that's why I told you to pay more attention in class." scolded Aoi

"Gomen, but please?" asked Tenma again. "Oh fine, there are two types of weapon that a Blitz Warrior can use, swords and armguard and there is also a healer like me but sometimes a Blitz Warrior can also utilizes their inner power to fight without weapon and one of them is our Shindou."

"Surgoi!, But why does it look like Shindou-senpai isn't landing a hit on Tsurugi?"

"Swords tend to be lighter than armguard so they tend to be faster but armguard have more power and defense while sword has power and more speed."

"Really? That's amazing, I didn't know that."

"That's because you never pay attention in class." muttered Aoi.

As Shindou and Tsurugi clashes one more time, everyone got a good look at their weapon. Tsurugi is wielding a shiny sword, completed with a hilt and a gem embedded in the center, while Shindou wield a light-blue metal armguard, also with decorations and a gem embedded in the center. The two draws back once more to catch their breath.

"Tch, never thought you would last this long Shindou." said Tsurugi. "I would say the same to you too, we won't get anywhere with this." said Shindou.

"Well, I have yet to use my full power."

"Let's just end it here, once and for all!" said Shindou as blue energy began to appear on his armguard. Tsurugi's sword instead has a black-blue aura surrounding it instead.

The two dashes to each other, both yelling out their battle cries. "Death Sword!" "Fortissimo!". The two attacks clashes again each other and neither of the two warriors give up, eventually resulting in the attack power knocking both of them backward, leaving them tired and devoid of energy.

"Tch, even my special attack doesn't work." said Tsurugi.

"I told you, to end this but now it has to come to this..." said Shindou as black energy began to emerges from his back. "Come out, Sousha Maestro!" The black energy began to take a human-like shape, eventually forming a four armed human with baton on two of its arm and blue haired.

"You think you're special?, Come out Kensei Lancelot!" Black energy also form from Tsurugi back and form a knight with its armor covering most of its body and it holds a sword and a shield.

"No way, two keshins!" said the shocked Tenma. All the other students were also surprised as they never saw a keshin before.

"Now, it's over..." said Shindou as his keshin form and orb of energy with its baton. "You're right it is over, for you!" said Tsurugi as his keshin's sword began to get covered by black-yellow energy.

"Wait, if the two of those attacks clashes it could destroy the whole school!" said Aoi.

The two dashes to each other with their keshin following behind. "Eat this!, Lost Angel" "Bring it! Harmonics!"

Tsurugi's keshin thrusts its sword forward while Shindou's keshin uses its baton to attack with the energy orb.

Every student braces themselves for the impact of the attack but they felt nothing. When they look back at the battlefield, they see a brown haired man holding the wrist of both Shindou and Tsurugi.

"Impossible! Endou-san stopped two keshin special attacks without using his own keshin." one student said.

"Surgoi, so he really is the strongest Blitz Master." said Tenma.

"Now, what do you two have to say for yourself?" asked Endou. "It's his fault, he's the one who suggest the duel." accused Tsurugi.

"But that doesn't mean having to attack each other with keshins, you could have destroy the school if I didn't stop you guys. If I see this one more time, I will tell the principal to demote you back to basics. Now, don't get into anymore trouble, got it?"

"Got it, sir." Both Tsurugi and Shindou said in unison.

"Good, now I'm off, don't forget to go to the principal office later."

* * *

**Tsurugi's side**

"Tsurugi-kun, do you have any injuries? I can heal you immediately!" said the worried Kinako.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. You should save your energy for our adventure." replied Tsurugi.

* * *

**Shindou's side**

"Shindou, did you get any injuries from that duel?" asked Aoi. "Only little, but it shouldn't bother you."

"All right, if you said so."

* * *

Moments later, Tsurugi and his team arrives at Shindou's side. "Well, Hakuryuu told me to make a truce with you guys, just so you know." said Tsurugi.

"Right, I agree."

Just as Tsurugi turns to walk away, he muttered "Look at that healer, so useless, looks like she couldn't even heal properly let alone fight."

Hearing this Tenma snapped, "Hey! What are you saying about Aoi?!"

"Well, looks like your hearing's sharp, so what are you gonna do about it?" replied Tsurugi.

Without a warning, Tenma dashes forward and attack Tsurugi though he was able to dodge it. Tenma attack with his armguard again only to be found that it clashes with Tsurugi's sword. Tsurugi dashes forward and attack but Tenma was able to dodge it. He attacks only to find that Tenma dodges each and everyone of his attack. Tenma speed was too great for Tsurugi to keep it and soon Tenma manages to land a punch on Tsurugi, knocking him backward.

Confident by his attack, he dashes forward to attack again with an even greater speed. Just as Tenma was about to land a punch, Tsurugi summons his keshin and knocks Tenma backward.

"Well, I have to congratulate you for landing a punch on me, but this attack will end you..." said Tsurugi as he and his keshin bring down their swords.

"Tsurugi, stop it!" yelled Shindou, but it was too late. Tsurugi already swung down his sword, but what happen next surprises everyone. A black energy hand held Lancelot's sword, completely stopping it.

"I'll definitely, definitely won't lose!" yelled Tenma as the black energy began to form a humanoid with two wings shocking everyone, including Tsurugi.

* * *

**Looks like Tenma has his own keshin to be debuted next chapter. Anyway did you guys enjoy the story, have opinions about it well, I like to hear all of them. So please review on my story and I'll come back to you with more chapters.**

**Trivia of the day!: What is Endou's keshin and his keshin hissatsu ?  
**

**You can answer the question by review or by P.M, which ever one you prefer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna, I'm back with another chapter of Blitz Master. Anyway, I like to give special thanks to Shiranui Atsune, HacimitsuOukan,Lordranged and SHSL Kirino Ranmaru that either follow, review or put my story in their favorite list.**

**Review responses:**

**Shiranui Atsune: There are pairings, let's see if you can spot them.**

**HachimitsuOukan: You're right, there are ehemloveinterestsehem. XD and Endou's Keshin, is Majin Great, his Keshin hissatsu is Great the Hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

"I'll definitely, definitely won't lose!" said Tenma as the black energy from his back began to form a humanoid with a pair of wings shocking everyone, including Tsurugi.

Tenma stood up while the black energy didn't completely turn into a keshin like Tsurugi's Lancelot. "So, it's still incomplete, huh." Tsurugi thought as he brace himself for what ever surprises Tenma can bring out. Just as he thought Tenma vanished from his sight only to reappear once more behind his back, his keshin and his own fist connecting with Tsurugi's face sending him backward.

"Even though it's incomplete, its strength and speed is enormous." thought Tsurugi. This time, Tenma makes a frontal assault to Tsurugi, only to find his keshin's fist connecting to Lancelot's shield. Soon Tenma back off, leaving him and Tsurugi panting for breath. Just as Tenma thought Tsurugi would attack, Tsurugi actually call off his keshin and walks away instead.

"Hey Tsurugi! Where are you going?! We're not done yet!" shouted Tenma. "If you want to go back to basics, continue this fight, but I don't." replied Tsurugi.

"Tenma..., let him be." said Shindou as he put his hand on Tenma shoulder in an attempt to calm the boy. "Tenma-kun, if Tsurugi's a jerk then don't bother him." said Aoi.

"Fine..." said Tenma as his incomplete keshin disappear.

"Now, let's go meet Endou-san and the principal."

"Hai..."

* * *

**Principal office**

"Now, I'm sorry if I called you here on short notice but there's something urgent we want to tell you." said the principal as he stood up from his chair, "The annual Blitz Tournament is...cancel."

"What?!" shouted the team.

"It can't be help, lately there's been disappearance of Blitz Warriors through out the country and Blitz academies have been destroyed by some unknown enemy. Some say that they might be abducted, kidnapped or even...killed."

Tenma tensed up, if Blitz Warriors are disappearing then soon, they would disappear too, their school would be destroyed and worst of all, the tournament is cancel!

"But..." Endou began "If you can get rid of all the problems just before the Blitz Tournament, then maybe we can reconsider our choices. If it too much pressure for you guys, you don't have to do it."

"We'll do it! We'll definitely bring those criminals to justice!" shouted Tenma causing everyone to look at him in wonder.

"Guess, it can't be help. We're a team after all, I'm in." said Shindou

"I'm in too!" said Aoi.

Soon all the teams that graduated, agree on stopping this menace. "Minna..., Thank you so much!" said Endou.

"Now, currently there are three huge threats that we presume to target this area." said the principal as he draw out a map. "Now, we conclude the destruction of Blitz academies will be in these two places, God Eden Academy and Arakumo Academy. We want team 5 and team 12 to provide assistance in God Eden Academy, while team 7 and team 10, provide assistance for Arakumo Academy. So that's leave the disappearance of Blitz Warriors to team 1. I'm sorry if this is too much for one team to handle, Tsurugi."

"No problem, we'll handle it."

"Anyway, we think that the disappearance will happen in Kaiou Academy next." said the principal. "So everyone understands their position?"

"Understood, sir!" shouted the team.

"Good, you will leave tomorrow morning. We'll meet up and your transportation to each academy is already taken care of."

As the Blitz Warriors left, Endou muttered, "Did you think it was the right choice to give them those missions?"

"They will face hardship in the future anyway, it's inevitable. Might as well let them face it now."

"Eh, you'll always be the strict sensei huh? Kudou-sensei."

"Hmph, think of this as a training course for them." replied Kudou.

"Everything is training to you, isn't it?" asked Endou

"It's for their own good after all..."

* * *

**Tomorrow morning**

Tenma and the others arrived at the academy only to find that the others had been there and there is no transportation. "Tch, your transportation has been taken care of. Such a useless principal." said Tsurugi.

"Hey, Tsurugi. Where is your uniform?" asked Tenma as he got a look at Tsurugi clothes which consists of a purple outfit completed with a purple cape.

"What I wear doesn't concern you." "But-."

"Hey, look to the sky, there's a flying car!" said Nishiki. "Cut this nonsense, there is no way flying cars would ex-." before Tsurugi even finishes his sentence, a bus landed right before them. And from the bus, come a figure. It has blue body and looks like a bear?

"Yo minna! It is me, the great Wonderbot-sama!" said the "bear".

"You're talking...A teddy bear is talking! hahahaha! I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" Tenma asked jokingly. But just as he finishes the "bear" jumps up and whack him on the head. "Oi, kid. I'm not a teddy bear okay?! I'm a robot that is design to look like a bear! Understood?!" said the "bear".

"H-hai."

"Good, now is this everyone?" asked the "bear". "Let's see 3 for each team and 5 team so that's...hmm."

"Hey, bear we're on a tight schedule here so hurry up why don't you?" asked Tsurugi.

"I told you to stop calling me bear! I am Wonderbot! Won-der-bot! And you must address me as Wonderbot-sama."

"Understood, bear."

"Why you little brat!" said Wonderbot as he approaches Tsurugi only to bumped into a leg. "Oi, watch where you standing...Ah! Gomenasai, Endou-san!"

"Hey Minna! I see that we're all gather up here and Wonderba is also here, so let me introduce him to you guys." said Endou as he clear up his throat. "Minna this is the person that will transport you to the various places that your mission will take place. His name is Wonderba."

"People these days have no respect for others." muttered Wonderbot.

"Anyway, first of all we have to arrange the plan. The first place that you got to go to is God Eden Academy, then you need to go Arakumo Academy and lastly to Kaiou Academy. Understood?" explained Endou.

"Hai!" shouted everyone. "Good, now minna have a safe trip!" said Endou.

* * *

**God Eden Academy- Base**

"So this is God Eden Academy huh? It looks like a jungle to me." said Kariya. "Let's find the building and talk to the principal or something." suggested Shindou.

The two teams walked for a few minutes before coming across a tall rock plateau with a building on it.

"Eeehhhh, why does the academy have to be so high up?! I'm tired of just walking through forest." moaned Kariya. "Come on Kariya, if you got tired just by walking how are you gonna battle, huh?" said Kirino.

"Hai, hai Captain."

"Well, looks like we're here." said Shindou. As Shindou finishes talking a boy with in a dark uniform and dark hair with two teal hair clips appeared to be running from something or someone. Unfortunately Tenma was in the way so he was knocked down a long with the mysterious boy.

"Ah!, Gomenasai but I got to hurry!" said the mystery boy. "Hold on, your uniform...It got a God Eden sign!" exclaimed Tenma. "Minna, this boy is one of God Eden's students."

"And your uniform...You must be the Blitz Warriors we requested from Raimon Academy right?" asked the boy.

"Hai, hai. My name is Matsukaze Tenma from team 5. This is the captain Shindou Takuto, this is Sorano Aoi, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki and Kurama Norihito." said Tenma. "My name is Shuu, one of the Blitz Warriors that resides in God Eden Academy."

"By the way, why are you running?"

"We have no time, we must hurry now or- ugh!" before Shuu could finishes his sentence, a huge overwhelming pain sears across his body. "Shuu! Oh no, he has serious bruises. He can't go on like this." said Aoi.

"But-."

"Don't try to argue just tell us where is God Eden." said Shindou. "Just follow the path there, it should take you straight to God Eden. Also...be...careful" said Shuu before he collapsed.

"Captain, you, Tenma and team 12 go on. I'll stay here and heal Shuu." said Aoi

"Right, minna! let's go!" said Tenma.

* * *

**God Eden Academy-Plateau **

"No way..." said Tenma as he looks at what appeared to be a school that's been reduced to a bunch of rubbles. "Who did this?!"

"Tenma, calm down. Let's just search for the one who did this." said Shindou.

And so began their search for the one who did this. But not long after they began, they heard explosions and screams from behind the rubbles. When they go search they found three people with outfits different from God Eden uniform and they appear to be threatening a girl.

"Now, tell me where is the atifact!" asked the girl. However the girl they are threatening appear to be petrified, unable to speak or move. "We won't repeat this question again. Where is the artifact?" asked a spikey gray haired boy.

"I don't know, only Shuu know the whereabouts of the artifact!" shouted the girl. "Hmm, I knew we shouldn't let that boy escape." said a violet hair boy.

"Shut up, Alpha! He must not be the only one who knows the location of the artifact." said the girl. "Beta's right you know, the chance that he is the only one who knew about it is very slim." said the spikey gray haired boy.

"Beta, Gamma, please be quiet."

"What can't win an arguement?" said Gamma teasingly. "No, there is someone spying on us."

"Tch, come out cowards!" said Beta as she drew out her sword. "Eat this, cowards! Double slashes!" shouted Beta as she slashes two lines of red and blue light at our hero's hiding spot. Fortunately, Tenma and the others manage to evade the attack.

"So what's this, reinforcement? It doesn't matter you're all going down!"

"I was hoping to end this without fighting, but I guess it is inevitable. But no worry I'll end this soon enough." said Shindou as he summoned his keshin.

"Eh, the reinforcements have keshin huh? This will be fun. Come out! Kokuu no Megami, Athena!" shouted Beta.

"Beta, Beta, can't go one second without a fight, can you?" asked Gamma teasingly.

"Shut up and bring out both of your keshin!"

"Hai, hai. Come out, Jinrou Lycaon!"

"Come out, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou!"

"They all have keshins, how are we gonna win against three?!" shouted Kariya. "Okay, three keshins huh? Our team also has three keshins. The user are me, Kirino and...Tenma." said Shindou.

"But...I don't know if that is a keshin or not, it might just be a fluke." said Tenma.

"No it's not. That was keshin energy back there when you fought with Tsurugi. Kirino, Tenma summon up your keshin, now!"

"Understood, Come out Senkishi Brynhildr!" shouted Kirino as a female warrior clad in armor emerges from Kirino's back holding a flag.

"Come out! Keshin!" shouted Tenma but nothing came. He tried again, this time focusing his energy only to find that the black energy didn't form any kind of shape at all.

"Hey! We have given you enough time to prepare. Let's go, Alpha, Gamma!" said Beta as she rushes forward with Alpha and Gamma.

"I'll destroy all of you! Athena Assault!" shouted Beta as she slashes her sword while her keshin use it gun to attack which produces two lines of purple and blue energy.

"Minna! Dodge it!" commanded Shindou as he and the others jump away from the slashes only to find a nasty surprise behind them.

"Too slow kid!" shouted Gamma as he knocks Shindou out of the air. "Shindou!" shouted Kirino. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"You should be worrying more about yourself." said Alpha as he approaches behind Kirino and knock him out of the air.

"Shindou-senpai! Kirino-senpai!" shouted Tenma. "Alpha, Gamma, attack them now!" shouted Beta as she too reached behind Tenma and the others.

The trio also knocked Tenma and the others to the ground and surrounded them almost instantly.

"Ugh,Kirino, Kariya, use it now!" shouted Shindou

"Understood!" both of them said in unison. Kirino put his hand on his heart as mist started to appear. Soon a deep mist enveloped the entire area, while Kariya slashes his hand to the side making purple strings appear. Moments later the mist disappears and Alpha, Beta and Gamma had been captured in the purple strings.

"Yosha! The plan worked prefectly!" shouted Kariya.

"Minna attack them now!" shouted Shindou as his keshin form an orb of energy on its baton. "I'll send all of you flying with this! Harmonics!" Immediately, Shindou fire it to the trio resulting in an explosion.

Meanwhile, Kurama's sword grow green as he slashes it, a green snake appear heading to the trio. "Sidewinder!" shouted Kurama.

"I'll end this with my new move!" shouted Tenma as his armguard grows bright blue. He rushes to the trio forming wind energy around him as he put out his fist to collide with the trio."Mach Wind!"

However, even though he thought it was over, his fist was blocked by something. As the smoke clears up, he saw that his fist was being blocked by Alpha.

"No way, they survive two special attacks and one keshin attack..." said the shocked Tenma.

"Well, that hurts a little bit..." pouted Beta. "And for that we'll pay you back a thousand fold!"

At that moment Alpha manages to throw Tenma away while Beta and Gamma got behind Shindou and the others, and manages to strangle them.

"Minna, no! I got to-ugh!" shouted Tenma as the pain succumbs to his body. "So kid, we'll make you a deal." began Beta, "You tell us the location of the artifact of Raimon Academy and we'll let your friends go, agree?"

"I...don't...know...what you're...talking...about..."

"Stop lying!" shouted Beta, as she squeezes on Shindou and Kariya's throat. "So what will you sacrifice, your friends or the artifact?"

Tenma slowly stood up and said "I won't sacrifice anything...". "Eh, what was that, huh?!" shouted Beta, as she squeezes Shindou and Kariya's throat harder. At that moment, Tenma eyes shot open as he disappears in a flash.

"What the?! Where did he go?!" shouted Beta. Unfortunately for her, Tenma reappear behind her and punch her away, resulting in her colliding with a bunch of rubbles.

"Beta! Why you little brat!" shouted Gamma as he moves in to attack with his keshin only to find it being block by a black energy fist, soon that black energy form a humanoid with a pair of red wings and two rings surrounding its torso. "This is my keshin! Majin Pegasus!"

"I'll never forgive you for this!" shouted Tenma as he punched Gamma with his keshin. "Minna, use that plan once more."

"Understood!" said Kirino as he summons up mist again and Kariya producing purple energy strings from his fingers again. The resulting mist and strings confuse Alpha, Beta and Gamma, and soon they were wrapped again.

"Minna, attack with your full power now!" shouted Shindou as he uses Harmonics again, while Kirino's keshin uses its flag and stick it to the ground with tremendous power as rock spikes began to emerge and heading to the trio. "Valkyrie Flag!"

And for the second time Kurama uses Sidewinder again, while Tenma uses his fist to hit down on the trio as his keshin does the same resulting in lightning to strike down on his opponent, resulting in a very large explosion. "Pegasus Break!"

"Yosha! We did it, Shindou-senpai. We defeated them!" shouted the excited Tenma.

"Yeah, we should be proud of ourselves. Let's take a short break then we'll inform the others about the progress of our mission."

"What progress, huh?!" shouted Beta.

"Impossible, they shouldn't be able to stay conscious!" shouted the shocked Shindou.

As the smoke clear, a nasty surprise is in store for our heroes as Alpha, Beta and Gamma were cloaked in armor in the color of their keshin and their respective weapon were also change to the design of their keshin.

"This is the end, for you!" shouted Beta as she and the two others rushes to our heroes.

* * *

**Armor and weapon in the design of keshin huh? What sort of skill is that? Find out next chapter. Did I describe the fight scene nicely and is the pace, grammar and vocabulary good? Please tell me in the review and you can tell me on how I can improve my writing so I can bring you even greater chapters.**

**Trivia of the day: What is Kudou's actual job in Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven Go?**

**You can answer by P.M or by review, which ever one you prefer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos, here, back again with another chapter of the Blitz Master. Anyway I would like to give my thanks to those who reviewed so far. You don't know how much those reviews mean to me, and I hope you'll keep them coming.**

**Answer of last chapter's trivia: Coach and gratz to Lordranged and xxKensyxx for getting it right.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

As Alpha, Beta and Gamma rushes to attack our heroes, Tenma visibly flinches. How did they survive three keshin attacks and one special attack head on?! And what is that armor on their body? That doesn't matter right now, he's sure that Shindou got some sort of plan to counter the new skill of their foes, for now all he needed to do is to dodge the incoming attack. But that maybe easier said than done as he noticed that the opponent's speed has increase tremendously. He manage to dodge Alpha's attack but the others weren't so lucky, particularly Shindou and Kirino.

"No! Minna!" shouted Tenma. But soon Beta and Gamma joins Alpha in attacking Tenma. Though he was able to dodge most of their attack, the barrages soon tire Tenma out. And thanks to that Beta was able to land a blow on Tenma, dealing him a huge amount of damage.

Tenma barely manages to stand up after taking a huge blow to his face. He roughly grasps the concept of this new skill of the opponent. It was able to increase their speed, attack and their physical power greatly. He's sure that it must have something to do with keshin, as the opponent's keshin disappear. "Ugh, if only I pay more attention in class..." thought Tenma.

Soon, Beta and the two others got closer to Tenma, but as soon as they were about to attack him again, Tenma attacks with his keshin. But to his surprise his fist was hold back easily by Beta, something is not possible.

"Want to try a surprise attack on me huh? Well, think again!" shouted Beta as she threw Tenma to the rubbles along with Shindou and the others. "Tenma! You okay?" asked Shindou.

"I could be a little better..."

"What kind of armor and weapon are they using, it's like they are using their keshin to cover their body and armor or something."

"Shindou-senpai, you're right. They are using their keshins to aid them in the fight but instead of directly attacking, they are boosting themselves using some sort of keshin armor!" said Tenma.

"I must congratulate you, for figuring out on your own but sadly we have to end you, boy." said Gamma.

"I hate it when people started to get smart, but I guess it can't be help." pouted Beta.

"This will be over in an instant. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." said Alpha.

"This is our ultimate attack. Omega Attack!" said Beta as she fires off a beam of energy while the other two do the same resulting in a rainbow like beam, rapidly approaching our heroes. Tenma thought it was over, he just became a Blitz Warrior and it's already over. But he needed to protect his friends, so instead of cowering in fear, Tenma stood up to block the incoming attack. "Minna, get away while I try to block this!" shouted Tenma as he closes his eye.

He expected to feel lots of pain but when he opens his eyes, a figure was standing in front of him. It was...Shuu!

And there is a massive keshin from his back that is using its axe to block the attack. "Intruders of God Eden, vanish..." said Shuu as he raise up his sword while the keshin lifts up its axe. " Maou no Ou No!" shouted Shuu as he brings down his sword while his keshin also brings down its axe, resulting in a purple shockwave which heads to the opponents. Even though it did some considerable damage to the environment, it didn't do much damage to the trio.

"That meddling kid, an attack like this won't damage me at all!" shouted Beta as she clears up her view, only to find nothing in her sight, no Raimon Blitz Warriors or Shuu.

"So, Shuu helps them escape by using the keshin attack to create a smokescreen, huh? Smart boy." said Gamma.

"Gamma, this is no time to be awed by the smartness of our enemy." said Alpha. "Yeah, yeah whatever let's just go find them."

* * *

**Somewhere in God Eden**

"Ugh, what happened? Ah! Minna!?" shouted Tenma.

"Calm down, Tenma-kun. Everyone is fine." said Aoi. "Huh? Aoi! Where are we, where is everyone?!" asked Tenma.

"We're at Shuu's hideout, everyone is just sleeping. Even though, its look like you took the worst damage, you somehow wake up earlier then the rest." said Aoi while smiling.

"That's because she took care of you the most." a voice suddenly said. "Shuu, it's not like that. He just took the worst damage out of all of them." said the blushing Aoi.

"Whatever, it's still the same." said Shuu as he walks over to Tenma and whispered, "I think she likes you, Tenma."

"Like me? Of course she likes me. I'm her friend right?" said Tenma while grinning.

Shuu facepalmed, not believing the denseness of this boy, while Aoi blushing just keep getting redder.

"Ugh, what happened? My head hurts." said Shindou as he wake up. "Shindou-senpai, are you all right?" asked Tenma.

"I should be all right."

"We're all right over here." shouted Kariya. "Good then, but Shuu. Those three guys said you know something about an artifact? What is it?" asked Tenma.

"Basically, the artifact of this academy is the God of Blitz. It is believed to supply all the vital energy to this place." said Shuu.

"Surgoi...But, most importantly do you know what kind of skill that the trio used earlier?"

"Hai, it is called Keshin Armed." explained Shuu. "Keshin Armed? I've never heard it in class before." said Aoi

"That's because only a few people knows about it. Basically, it's like using keshin to cover yourself, thus improving speed and strength to a whole new level."

"But... How do we combat against it?" asked Shindou.

"You'll have to learn how to use Keshin Armed to have a chance against those guys."

"Understood, and you'll teach us that?" asked Tenma. "Of course, now come on out to the back we have a lot of work to do."

Shuu guided our heroes to the back entrance of the cave, and what they saw baffled them. It was a waterfall with a bunch of trees, birds and animals everywhere. It was a sight for sore eyes indeed.

"Surgoi! It's amazing that you get to see this everyday Shuu!" exclaimed Tenma.

"Hai, but if the God of Blitz get taken away, then this place wouldn't as beautiful."

"That's why we will learn Keshin Armed to protect the things that are precious!" said Shindou.

"Thank you, minna. Now the first step of using Keshin Armed is to close your eyes and think about the things you want to protect." said Shuu as he closes his own eyes while the keshin users of Raimon did the same.

"Now, think of your keshin becoming one with you, try to hear your keshin. Can you feel the breeze; the keshins are communicating with you."

As Shuu said that, a gust of wind suddenly surrounded our heroes and they felt that they did it, they mastered Keshin Armed!

"Shuu, Thank you so much. With this I bet we can win anything!" exclaimed Tenma. "Minna! Let's practice some more until we can completely use the full power of Keshin Armed!"

"Hai!" shouted everyone. But unfortunately for our heroes, their would-be practice session was suddenly interrupted by an unknown arrival, which is until the dust clears. The intruders are none other than the target of our heroes, Alpha, Beta and Gamma!

"See, Alpha. I told you he's not the only one who knew about the artifact, and that kid also gave us some pretty useful information." said Gamma.

"Artifact, you don't mean-." before Shuu could finishes his sentence, Gamma interrupted him by saying, "That's right, what you are about to guess is correct. The artifact of this island, The God of Blitz, is right in our hand!"

Gamma showed what appears to be a little statue, made out of stone.

"That's the God of Blitz? It is way less impressive then I thought." said Kariya. "Unfortunately, appearance can be deceiving. This little statue holds tremendous life energy."

"You look shocked Shuu, you thought no one would find the artifact and your little hiding place? Well, guess what, it's your friend that gave you away." said Beta.

"No way! It's impossible! They wouldn't give out my location or the artifact's!" shouted Shuu. "Well, I wouldn't call it giving out information; think of it as us forcing him a little."

"Why you-." " Shuu, let us handle this. You go check on your friends, we'll beat them and take back the artifact, I promise!" said Tenma.

"Understood, I'll leave this to you then." said Shuu as he rushes off to save his friend. "So you think you're off the hook that easily, huh? Not a chance!" shouted Gamma as he rushes to attack Shuu. But before he could do so a fist collides with his face, knocking him backward.

"Who did that?!" shouted Gamma, however as he gotten a clear view of the attacker, it turn out to be none other than Tenma!

"Kid, you're gonna wish you didn't do that. Alpha, Beta, ikkesou!" shouted Gamma as he releases his keshin, Jinrou Lycaon as the other two releases their keshin, Kokuu Megami Athena and Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou.

"Armed!" shouted the trio as he keshin covered them and their weapon in an armor identical to their own appearance.

"Minna, let's show them the result of our training!" shouted Shindou as he release his own keshin, Sousha Maestro, while Kirino releases Senkishi Brynhildr.

"Armed!" both of them shouted as their keshin also cover their body with armor identical to the keshin's appearance.

"Yosh, my turn. Come out, Majin Pegasus!" shouted Tenma as he summons his keshin. "Armed!" the keshin then proceed cover its summoner with armor. But the unthinkable happen, the moment the armor attaches to Tenma, it quickly disappear as a mass of energy once again.

"What the?! Why can't I use Keshin Armed?!" thought Tenma. "Preparation is over, now tremble before our might!" shouted Beta as she rushes in to attack our heroes.

"Why can't I do it? Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai manages to use Keshin Armed, but why can't I use it?! Why?!" thought Tenma as absentmindedly as Beta rushes in to attack him.

"Tenma, look out!" shouted Shindou but he was too slow. Beta's sword was inches from colliding with Tenma. But Kurama rushes in to block the attack, thus saving Tenma from a potential death.

"Oi newbie, try not to get distracted on mission like this. The enemy almost slices your face up." said Kurama.

"Ah! Gomenasai, Kurama-senpai!"

"Tch! Just focus on beating them, Keshin Armed or no Keshin Armed!"

"H-hai!"

Again, Tenma called out Majin Pegasus to use Keshin Armed again, but the result is the same. The armor turns into energy the moment it covered Tenma.

"Tenma, if you can't use Keshin Armed, then fight normally with your keshin. With all of us, it should be possible to defeat them." said Shindou.

"Understood!"

Alpha, Beta and Gamma all rushes in to attack Aoi and Kariya, only to be confronted by the keshin armed Shindou, Kirino. They all attack with all their might, both sides equally matching. But since there are only two keshin armed warriors on our heroes' side, Alpha manages to slip from the confusion to move in and attack the remaining warriors.

However his effort was blocked by Pegasus Break and Sidewinder. Due to Tenma and Kurama's help, Aoi and Kariya were able to escape to a safer location..(Specifically, inside Shuu's hideout)

"So you two are my opponents now, huh?" asked Aplha. "No, I am!" shouted Kurama as he dashes to attack Alpha.

"Foolish boy, those words are reserved for those with the strength to challenge me."

"Shut up and take this! Sidewinder!" shouted Kurama as he slashes his sword, summoning a huge snake directly to attack Alpha. The attack hits square on causing a massive explosion.

However, their victory was short-lived as the dust settled and our heroes have seen that Alpha has been completely unscathed from the attack.

"Is that all the power that you can muster?"

"No way...He took a special attack head on and can still stand up?!" said Kurama. "But...I won't give up yet!"

Kurama proceed to jump up and gather energy in his sword but before he could release the energy that has built up inside the sword, Alpha manages to approach Kurama.

"Compare to my attack, your attacks are mere child's play." whispered Alpha before he grabs Kurama's sword and threw him to the ground resulting in a massive damage to Kurama.

"Senpai! How dare you..." shouted Tenma. "I'll send you flying with this! Pegasus Break!"

"Resistance is futile, Matsukaze Tenma." said Alpha as he literally swipe away Majin Pegasus, turning the winged keshin back into energy.

Tenma couldn't believe his eyes. His keshin got turn back into energy with just a swipe of Alpha's hand.

"If my strongest attack won't work, then nothing would work..." whispered Tenma.

Unbeknownst to him, Alpha manages to get close enough to punch Tenma in the guts sending him crashing into a tree. But still Tenma is not aware of that, it's like his soul have been lost. Even though he felt the punch and the pain that come with it, all he could think about is, "If only I could become stronger, much, much stronger. Then I would be able to protect everyone...But I'm just useless, a useless Blitz Warrior!"

"Tenma, Snap out of it!" shouted a voice. "Get a grip Tenma, you're stronger than this!" shouted another voice. "Tenma, don't give up!"

"Tenma-kun! Do your best to defeat them!" shouted a voice that Tenma recognized as Aoi. And that was the last push Tenma need to stand back up again.

Tenma grinned, "That's right, I maybe not be as smart as Shindou-senpai or as strong as Tsurugi...But! I'm not a quitter!"

A new strength fills up Tenma, with this newfound power; Tenma release his keshin. But it was not the same winged humanoid; instead it is a muscular humanoid with red mane and gigantic white wings.

"This is my new keshin! Majin Pegasus Arc!"

* * *

**New keshin huh? Well, to be honest I haven't seen Tenma use keshin armed with Majin Pegasus only with Majin Pegasus Arc. So yeah, that's the reason.**

**Sorry if the scene is too bland, my head has been devoid of inspiration lately. If you have any comments, way to help me improve the story . Please leave a review down below and I'll come back with another chapter of Blitz Master.**

**Oh yeah, now I'm gonna give a list of weapons which Tenma and the other uses: **

**Shindou(Armguard), Tenma(Armgaurd), Aoi(healer), Kirino(Armguard), Kariya(Armguard), Kurama(Sword),Alpha(Armguard), Beta(Sword), Gamma(Armguard), Shuu(Sword). **

**Trivia of the day: What is Shuu's keshin name ?**

**You can answer by P.M or review, which ever one you prefer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna! I'm back with another chapter of Blitz Master. Now I would like to give my thanks to those who reviewed my story so far, it means so much to me. P.S: Gratz to Shiranui Atsune and Lordranged for the correct trivia answer. (Virtual Applause)**

**Review Response:**

**Shiranui Atsune: Yes, there are TenAoi ^^''.**

**HachimitsuOukan: Thanks for the compliment, and yup, Tenma's dense as Endou.**

**Lordranged7: Thanks for the compliment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

As Tenma releases his keshin, all was shocked of his keshin evolution. The energy that the surround the keshin appears to turn itself into a harsh wind surprising those around it.

"A keshin evolution, huh? It doesn't matter; I belong to a higher class then a keshin itself." thought Alpha.

"Yosh, here I come, Alpha!" shouted Tenma. "Keshin can't hurt a being with Keshin Armed, Matsukaze Tenma. So it's useless to have a new keshin if you can't use Keshin Ar-."

However, before he could finish, Tenma rushes forward to attack him, forcing Alpha to defend. Even though Tenma isn't using Keshin Armed, the impact of Majin Pegasus Arc's punches still send Alpha a good distance backward.

"It can't be, I shouldn't be knocked backward by such attack." thought Alpha before finally saying, "Very well, Matsukaze Tenma. You have proven yourself worthy of witnessing my full power..."

As he finishes, Alpha rushes to attack Tenma head on, only for his fist to collide with the keshin's. The two exchange barrages of attack before hitting each other simultaneously, knocking each other backward.

"You have survived my barrages then I'm sure you'll be worthy to see this." said Alpha as spiral wind energy surrounds his arm guard. "The opponent who sees my Keshin Armed with this special attack...never live to see another one."

"Well then, let me be the first one!" shouted Tenma as green energy surrounds him and his keshin.

The two rushes to attack each other at similar speed before colliding their fist together. "Spinning Transm!"

"This is my new keshin attack! Justice Wing!" shouted Tenma as he collides his fist with Alpha's.

The two attacks create a huge shockwave, forcing the others to take cover behind trees. It seems that the two attacks is on par, as neither of them is pushing each other backward.

"You're stronger than I thought, Matsukaze Tenma..." said Alpha. "Heh, you're strong too Alpha!"

"But..." began Alpha, "there can only be one victor..." Just as Alpha finishes he drew back his fist, allowing Tenma to move forward. But before Tenma's fist could collide with his face, Alpha's armguard became covered in wind energy again. He hits Tenma on the side of his stomach, knocking him towards a tree.

"Tenma!" shouted Shindou. "You should be worrying about yourself first!" shouted Beta as she collides her sword with Shindou's armguard.

"As you can see, Matsukaze Tenma, I overpowered you not just physically but mentally as well." said Alpha.

"Heh, how much of a fool am I to fall in to that trap?" said Tenma as he stood up, shocking Alpha. "I'm even more of a fool for thinking I could beat a Keshin Armed warrior using only a keshin."

"You speak as though you can use Keshin Armed. Might I remind you, you fail in trying to 'become one' with your keshin."

"Right, that's because I had some doubt about my strength, but... now that I have made my decision, using Keshin Armed, will be a piece of cake."

"Now..." said Tenma, "Majin Pegasus Arc! Armed!" Tenma's keshin turns into energy again, covering Tenma, resulting him in a red-white armor with wings. This new form of him shocked everyone, including Alpha. Everyone felt a powerful aura emanating from him, until...the armor turns back into energy.

Everybody sweatdropped while some facepalmed. "Eh, I thought I had it." said Tenma.

"Enough of this foolishness, Beta, Gamma. Let's destroy him using the ultimate attack!" shouted Alpha.

"Tch, all right." said Beta as she knock Shindou backward with her sword while Gamma's armguard glows rainbow color as he punches to the ground creating a shockwave knocking both Shindou and Kirino backward.

"Right, here we go! Omega Attack!" shouted the trio as they combine their attack into one single attack, heading straight towards Tenma.

"Darn it! I have to stop it no matter what!" shouted Tenma as he used himself and his keshin as a shield to block the incoming attack. However, the attack appears to be stronger than Tenma thought as it is pushing him backward. He felt the impact of the attack about to just vaporize him.

"Eh, a stubborn one huh? No matter, our attack will grind him to dust." smirked Beta.

"Come on, I can't lose here!" thought Tenma as he pushes forward. "I'm gonna reach my limit soon, ugh..."

"Need some help, Tenma?" said a voice. At that moment, Tenma felt the pressure of the attack weaken. He looked up to see the source of the voice is none other than Shuu!

"Shuu! What're you doing here?" asked Tenma. "I'll explain later, now we need to destroy this attack." said Shuu as he used his sword and his keshin's axe to help block the attack. "On the count of three, let's use all our strength to destroy it."

"3...2...1...Now!" shouted Shuu as he swings his sword while Tenma punches forward, effectively destroying the attack.

"Heh, guess I need your help after all." said Tenma. However Shuu quickly turns him around making Tenma's back face Shuu. Shuu put his palm on Tenma back for unknown reason.

"Shuu, what are you do- ugh!" before Tenma could finish, he felt a surge of power flowing within him. His body glow yellow with aura and within a moment, Tenma felt all the pain disappear from his body!

"Shuu, what did you do?" asked Tenma once more. "The reason you couldn't use Keshin Armed, is because your body is injured and lost major amount of energy. I just heal you and fused some of my aura with yours."

"Oh, souka!" said Tenma as he bump his fist to his palm. "Tenma, Do your best."

"Ah! Come out! Majin Pegasus Arc! Armed!" shouted Tenma as his keshin turn into energy once more covering his body in red-white armor, completed with white wings.

"So what if you mastered Keshin Armed, you're still inferior to me!" shouted Beta as she rushes to attack Tenma.

Tenma put his hand on his heart and rushes to clash with Beta. Beta smirked, drawing out her sword as quickly as possible. And right at that moment, Tenma appears to dash forward, past Beta before turning around and hitting her in the face, with Mach Wind.

As Beta was knocked backward by Tenma's attack, the other two also join in on the attack. But as Tenma swings his arm to the side, time appears to have slow down as Tenma easily dodge the onslaught of attacks before kicking to both of them away.

"Surgoi...With just using Keshin Armed, he knocked three of them away with ease." said Shindou.

"Shindou! Now's our chance to attack!" said Kirino.

"Why you little..." but before Beta could rush off to attack Tenma, thick mist surrounds her. " What the?!"

"Right! Fortissimo!" shouted Shindou as he hit Beta in the guts, knocking her out.

"Beta! Darn you! Gamma- ugh!" Before Gamma could finish, he fell forward. "Heh, Hunter Net, success." said Kariya.

"Why you little-." "Eat this! Sidewinder V2!" shouted Kurama as he releases a green snake from his sword, attacking Gamma and knocking him out.

"Hmph, seem that you pose a greater threat than I thought though this is an enjoyable fight." said Alpha.

"Hehe, I think so too." said Tenma. "But...We have to end it right here."

As he said that Tenma's armguard began to get covered by blue energy, while Alpha's armguard began to get covered by spiral wind energy. The two of them stares at each other before rushing to collide with one another.

"Spinning Transm V2!" "Shin Mach Wind!" shouted the both of them as they clashes. A huge shockwave filled the forest as the other brace themselves for the impact.

Both of them shouted their battle cry, neither of them giving the other an opening to attack. But soon, Tenma appears to push forward.

"Arigatou na...Alpha." said Tenma as he push forward hitting Alpha square on in the face, effectively knocking him out.

As the dust cleared, Alpha is seen unconscious on the ground while Tenma stands, holding his right arm without his Keshin Armor.

"Tenma-kun! You did it!" shouted Aoi as she hugged Tenma, knocking both her and Tenma down, surprising Tenma.

"Ah! Aoi, that hurt, you know." said Tenma as he sat up. "Ah! T-Tenma-kun, G-gomen. I-I'm just s-so glad that y-you b-beat them, that's all." said the blushing Aoi.

"Tenma, you did it!" said Shindou. "Tch, guess you're not completely useless, newbie." said Kurama.

"Shindou-senpai, Kurama-senpai, Arigatou!" said Tenma.

* * *

**Moments Later**

"You're sure, you'll be all right, Shuu?" asked Tenma. "Ah, Daijobu. We'll have them in custody. Just focus on helping the other academy."

"Yeah!"

"I'll hope I'll see you in the Blitz Tournament, Shuu." said Shindou. "Yup, I'll definitely be there."

"Now Minna, Let's go home!" shouted Tenma. "Umm, Tenma-kun, one problem..." said Aoi.

"What is it?" asked Tenma.

"We...don't know anyway to get home..." said Aoi.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh?!"

* * *

**Arakumo Academy**

"Minna, Ikke-zeyo!" shouted a voice. "Jeez, Nishiki slow down, will you?"

"Then hurry up, Midori!" said Nishiki. "Why you-."

"Minna, look at that!" said another voice.

As the voice said that, the six figures look at the academy, and what appear to be two other figures.

"Yosh, minna! Let's get this mission over with!" shouted Nishiki.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't got much inspiration once again ;-;. I hope you like it and if you got any comments, opinion, way to improve my story, please tell them to me in the review below. **

**Trivia of the day: What is two unknown hissatsu that Tenma use to combat against Alpha, Beta and Gamma when he got Armed?**

**If you know the answer, tell them to me in the review or P.M, which ever one you prefer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaos here, back with another action-packed adventure of Blitz Master!*Epic soundtrack*. Anyway, I would like to thank those who have review, favorite and follow so far. Gratz to Lordranged7, Shiranui Atsune and Lovely Shuu for the correct trivia answer. *Virtual Applause*. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

As Nishiki and his team walk over to the academy, they felt a tremor. It's not enough to shake them off their feet though enough to surprise them.

"What was that?" asked Midori. "I don't know, but something tells me that those two does." said Nishiki as he points to the two figure.

"Right! Let's go!" shouted Sangoku as he and the others dashes off, to meet the two strangers. However, the moment they arrived they saw something shocking, two of them were battling each other and the environment is a total mess!

"Oi! Which one of you is from Arakumo Gakuen?" shouted Nishiki while the other tries to silence him.

"I...am..." said a boy with bright orange hair. However, despite the battle it seems that the orange haired boy is losing, badly.

"Tch, you didn't give me much of a fight boy. I am disappointed that this is all that Arakumo Academy has to offer." said a dark-green haired boy. "Very well, you there! The one with a pony tail, you shall be the one who will satisfy my battle needs!"

"Midori, Akane take that boy to somewhere safe to heal him." said Nishiki as he look at Zanark.

"You're talking to me right? Very well, I shall show you the power of Raimon's Blitz Warriors!" shouted Nishiki as he rushes toward Zanark to attack him with his sword however; it came in contact with Zanark's armguard instead.

"That's it! The passion behind that blade of yours will feed my needs!" shouted Zanark as he pushed Nishiki back.

"Boss, you want us to take care of him or what?" asked one of Zanark's teammates.

"No, this one is mine. You go play with the others now."

"Understood."

Nishiki understanding what he meant quickly shouted, "Minna! Be careful! They're gonna try to ambush you!"

However, it was too late. The two enemies had already appeared beside Midori, Akane and the orange haired boy. But something unexpected happen, the boy who was supposedly injured summoned a keshin and shot out to blast of fireball that knock the two away. Even though, the others were in awe, their emotions soon turns to worries as the orange haired boy grab his left chest as though his heart was aching.

"Midori, Akane, hurry! We'll take care of things here." said Sangoku as he stares at the enermy.

As Zanark and Nishiki dishes out barrages after barrages of attack, Sangoku, Shinsuke and Hikaru were left to face off with the two lackeys instead. However those two quickly unleash their special attacks. A sharp spinning black wheel and spinning purple blade.

Fortunately, our heroes dodge the attack but the enemy has already caught up to them. One of them attacks Sangoku with a blade though he manages to block it with his armguard. But Shinsuke and Hikaru weren't so lucky, as the enemy was able to smack them aside.

"Shinsuke! Hikaru!"

"Worry about yourself first, weaking!" shouted Zanark's lackey as he overpowered Sangoku knocking him backward.

Back at Zanark and Nishiki, it seems that the two is evenly matched. Neither of them is hurt nor deals much damage to the other.

Zanark looks down to the ground, as Nishiki thought he was giving up but he was dead wrong. Zanark's armguard grow dark-red as he's laughing like a maniac.

"That's the battle I've been waiting for my entire life!" shouted Zanark. But he felt a pain flowing through his chest. "What was that?" he thought, "Doesn't matter, it's nothing more than a distraction."

He soon dashes off faster than Nishiki's eyes can follow, though he reappeared beside Nishiki later. Zanark punches at Nishiki with his special move though Nishiki can follow the movements, he decides to dodge as he believe that his blade would be broken if he decides to block.

"Now you're attacking with special attacks huh? Then let me make it equal!" shouted Nishiki as his blade grow golden. He then rushes off to attack Zanark with his own special move.

"Here it comes! Den-rai Houtou!". Nishiki's attack though was in vain as it soon clashes head on with Zanark's special attack.

"Listen, Nishiki. You're the first one who withstood my Disaster Break. That mean you shouldn't disappoint me!" shouted Zanark as he knocked Nishiki away. He then summons up his keshin, "You should be honored to see this, Come out! Makai Ou Zodiac!"

"Tch, you have a keshin huh? Then come out, Sengoku Bushin Musashi!"

"Oh, that's not all my friend, Armed!" suddenly his keshin turns into a mass of energy and covered Zanark in a crimson armor. He then rushes off to attack Nishiki, while he defends with his keshin. However that wasn't enough, as Zanark broke through the keshin's blade and manage to land a punch on Nishiki.

"Ugh, he's stronger than I thought, then only one option! Bushin Renzan!" Nishiki, recovered from the previous attack and unleashes a cross sword attack with his keshin. The attack headed towards Zanark, only to be punched through by Disaster Break.

Just as quickly as Zanark blow through the attack, he immediately went on the offense. Nishiki had no time to react as his eyes can't even track Zanark's movement. All he sees was blur of red armor, before feeling immense pain to his face. Zanark was standing right in front of him smirking.

"Well, what are you gonna do now huh, Nishiki?"

However Nishiki didn't answer, it seems that the samurai Blitz Warrior had given up. That is until a row of rock pillars burst out from the ground below Zanark, forcing him to move away to a safer distance. He got a good look at the attacker; it was Sangoku, Shinsuke and Hikaru!

"Tch, you manage to defeat my lackeys, they'll have to be discipline once we got back to base." said Zanark.

"Nishiki, you're all right?" asked Sangoku. "Ah, just took a hit to the face, nothing too serious."

"Yosh, minna! Let's attack him all at once!"

"Hmph, How interesting...let see who'll win then!" shouted Zanark as he rushes in on them, attacking with Disaster Break.

"Nishiki, Shinsuke, Hikaru. Attack him on the side, I'll block him." said Sangoku as he summoned up a row of rock pillar. However that wasn't enough as Zanark blow through the rock easily, but Nishiki manage to come and block Zanark's attack with his sword. Zanark, feeling danger close in move away from Nishiki where he can get a clear view of everything.

Soon, a purple portal appears beside him and a fist came out of it. Zanark manages to dodge it, but soon was hit in the chest by Shinsuke.

"Hmph, looks like you can put up a great fight, very well, bring it!" shouted Zanark as he dashes to attack our heroes again. They all manage to dodge it and went on the offense. Shinsuke, as small as he is disappear in a blink of an eye, only to reappear again, punching Zanark. But he caught Shinsuke's fist, only to lift him up and punch him away with Disaster Break.

Hikaru, determine to avenge his friend, disappear inside the purple portal and reappear behind Zanark, kicking him, only to find that it does next to no damage. Zanark grabs his foot and swung him away to crash in a bunch of rubbles.

"Why you!" shouted Nishiki as he attacks Zanark with his sword, only to find that Zanark overpowered him easily. "Nishiki!" shouted Sangoku as he tries to save his friends, only to find Zanark near him. He tried to attack Zanark but the latter just kick him away.

"I'm disappointed that this is all you have to offer." said Zanark as he raised his hand, "and disappointment should just disappear!"

Zanark's fist began to be covered by crimson energy, soon enveloping his entire body. "Behold! This is the Ultimate Disaster-ugh!"

Zanark, however got cut off when he felt an immense pain flowing through his body. The crimson aura soon turns into a purple one, as Zanark loses his keshin armor and grab his own chest.

"Now!" Sangoku thought, "Fence of Gaia!". Soon pillars of rock burst from under Zanark feet effectively sending him off. "Nishiki, Shinsuke, Hikaru, let's retreat for now!" shouted Sangoku as he and the others rushes off to hiding.

**Arakumo's Hiding Place**

"Ugh, he's one tough opponent that's for sure. I can't wait to beat him down!" said Nishiki while Midori desperately tries to heal him. "Stop moving, will you? Geez, you can be so reckless sometimes."

"I hit him straight on yet, he didn't even flinch." said Hikaru as his hand. "It's like that armor he was wearing made him into a different person or something!"

"That's Keshin Armed, a skill that only some of the Blitz Warrior knew. It basically turns to the keshin into armor to cover your body, thus improving defense, strength, and speed beyond our imagination." said the orange haired boy.

"You talked like you know how to do it, will you teach us!?" shouted Nishiki, "Wait, if you know how to use it, why didn't you use it earlier?!"

"I can't maintain that form for very long due to my illness...But that's beside the point, once you're all heal up tell me and we'll head over to the training facility to get you start."

"Okay, we found the solution to our first problem, but now we have to figure out why are they destroying academy? They must have an ulterior motive behind all this destruction." said Sangoku.

"Ah, but now we have to focus on the problem at hand and that is to beat Zanark once and for all!" shouted Nishiki.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone else.

"You're better be careful, Zanark. We're coming for you!" thought Nishiki confidently.

* * *

**Well, that was it hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it was a short chapter. Listening to sad soundtrack + writing= not such a good idea. Anyway, I hope I met your expectation, if you have any comments, way for me to improve my writing leave them in the review below, and I shall come back later.**

**Weapon list= Nishiki:Sword/Katana, Hikaru:Armguard, Sangoku:Armguard, Shinsuke: Armguard, Midori:healer, Akane: Healer**

**Trivia of the day= What are the two unknown hissatsu that Zanark's lackey use and the two hissatsu that Shinsuke and Hikaru used ? **

**Extra trivia: What is the orange haired boy name + his keshin name ? **

**Leave the answer down in the review below or P.M me, which ever one you prefer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo minna! I'm back after a long rest to bring you another chapter of Blitz Master. Anyway, thanks for those who review, follow, favorite, old or new; I'm just really thankful. Anyway, the answer to the last trivia are:**

**-Sand Cutter, Orgre Blade. Extend Zone, Buttobi Punch. **

**-Extra: Amemiya Taiyou,Taiyou Shin Apollo.**

**So, look like nobody got it all right.**

**"..."= Normal Speech**

_**''...''=Thoughts**_

**Anyway, for those who don't watch Inazuma Eleven(Japan dub) here are the translation:**

**Surgoi:Awesome, Amazing**

**Yatta: Hurray**

**Urusai: Shut up**

**Nani: What the?!**

**Ikkezeyo: Let's do this(Zeyo is just a phrase which Nishiki add)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

"Oi, orange haired boy! You're in here?" shouted Nishiki as he and the others entered what appeared to be a virtually black room, except for a couple of light.

"Hai, I'm coming!"

"Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. I'm Nishiki Ryouma, this is Kageyama Hikaru, that is Seto Midori." said Nishiki as he pointed at the others, "That's Sangoku Taichi, Nishizino Shinsuke and Yamana Akane."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amemiya Taiyou, a Blitz Warrior of Arakumo Academy." said Taiyou. "And this is the place, where you'll be training to master Keshin Armed."

"Eh, but how do we train in a pitch black room?" asked Shinsuke.

"Oh this room is not black, it's a virtual simulator used to make the suitable environment for any sort of training."

"Cool! Why doesn't our school have one?!"

"You're right! If our school has this room we could-." "Unfortunately, if a person has already mastered keshin, this room is designed specifically to teach Blitz Warrior how to use Keshin Armed."

"Well, that's too bad, since most of the students at Raimon Academy don't have keshin." said Sangoku while crossing his arm.

"Now I must ask all the keshin users to step up." asked Taiyou. Nishiki and Shinsuke steps up, though by stepping up Shinsuke surprises all of them.

"Eh! Shinsuke, you have a keshin too?" asked Nishiki. "Hai! Except that, hehe...I don't know how to control it..."

"Well, now that is the purpose of our training. To help you master both keshin and Keshin Armed." said Taiyou, "Anyway, you will have to complete 5 training course, each one will help you improve physical ability to the next level."

"Wait, I thought we're gonna train to use our keshin?" asked Shinsuke.

"Well, you're part right. If you become much stronger, then your keshin will become stronger too. And once you're strong enough you'll be able to use Keshin Armed."

"Oohhh, All right let's get this thing started!" shouted Nishiki. "Right, now all the non-keshin users please follow me to the spectator room. You two stay here." said Taiyou.

As the others followed Taiyou up to the spectator room, the other two wondered what kind of training they would undergo.

"Now, you guys ready?" asked Taiyou. The other two nodded their head, "Right, your first training will be to improve your stamina and endurance." Taiyou pressed some buttons which soon turned the entire room into, what appeared to be a grass field. The only thing strange about it, is that it was...moving?

"Eh! Taiyou, what's wrong with the field?!" shouted Nishiki as he tried to move forward only be carried back the the field.

"This is the Moving Field. It is designed to help Blitz Warrior improve their stamina in a battle. Basically, you have to run as long as you can or if you like to shorten it, how about just ten minutes?"

"All right! We're gonna finished this and take care of the other 4 in a flash!"

As soon as Nishiki finishes his statement, Taiyou press a button which made the field move. Both of them run at a normal pace, easily moving across the field. Taiyou, seeing this turned the speed up which in turn increased the difficulty of the running. Both of them were now struggling just to move forward. Nishiki, who didn't give up yet, pushes his endurance limit to run even further...before collapsing.

"Huh, huh...I...never...knew running ...could be so hard..." said Nishiki. "Come one guys, get up! It's not even five minutes yet!" shouted Midori.

Soon the two were back on their feet, running through what seems to be an impossible course. The two often fell down either of exhaustion or clumsiness, but one thing crosses their mind, they can't give up not until they can use Keshin Armed and save the school.

After a few more tries (and a lot of rest), the two succeeded, just barely lasting for 10 minutes. "Good job, you have conquered the Moving Field. Though the next stage won't be so easy." said Taiyou as he and the others congratulate the two.

The two, however had seen better days. Their body was drenched in sweat and their face show pure misery.

"More training..., I can't even breathe properly. Give us like 1 day to recover...or something!"

"One day! You're kidding me?! We are just in a temporary spot before Zanark and his lackeys find us!" Midori clenched her fist, ready to beat the living out of those two guys.

"At least you're not running a 10 minute race with moving field..."

"Oh, whatever. Akane! Help me heal this two, use your strongest healing technique if needed!" Midori immediately went to heal Nishiki, while Akane started to heal Shinsuke. Bluish glow emitted from their palms as Nishiki and Shinsuke's fatigue appears to be disappearing. The two soon got up on their feet, though looking positive; their fatigue is not completely gone yet.

"Well, seem that you're not exhausted anymore, let's move on two the second training, shall we?" Taiyou lead the others to the spectator room once more, as he pressed a few buttons the black room change into , what appears to be city.

"Now, this course is for developing the agility and reaction of a Blitz Warrior."

"Reaction? How does being in a city help us?"

"You'll see soon enough." Taiyou said as he leans back on his chair, leaving the two in wonder. But soon that feeling soon changed into fear as steel bars fall from the sky!

The two however manage to dodge the first one though more came, and they both run around screaming like lunatics.

"Oi! Is this supposed to be a joke or something! You could have killed us!" Nishiki waves his arm wildly around trying to get their attention and also avoiding the 'raining' steel bars.

"The steel bars won't hurt, it is design to knock you out if hit. By the way, your goal is to survive at least 10 minutes."

"You must be kidding! How can we survive a rain of steel-."

"Nishiki-senpai, look out!" Nishiki look up only to find that a steel bar was coming down on hit, but something unexpected happen. A giant blue armored hand appeared to hold the steel bar in place. Nishiki turns around to the source of the blue hand, to his shock and relief, it was Shinsuke. The tiny Blitz Master has a giant clad in blue armor coming out of his back.

"Shinsuke...surgoi! Your keshin looks so epic!"

"I...awaken...my...keshin. I awaken my keshin! Yatta!"

Both Nishiki and Shinsuke, filled with new found confidence and strength dashes forward into the never ending city, dodging, slicing, catching, destroying the steel bars along the way. Even Taiyou was impressed by the duo; most people who trained here often use their speed and reaction to dodge while this two use their reaction to destroy the obstacles instead.

Soon, the ten minutes timer was up; indicating that their training is over. Unlike the previous training, the two didn't break a sweat going through those obstacles.

"So Taiyou, what's the next training? We're all pumped up right now!"

"All right then, the next training should be the virtual fighter." said Taiyou as he walked over again to the spectator room with the other following behind him. But before he could start pressing the needed button, they felt an immense tremor coming from the outside.

"It can't be!" _How did they already found out about this place!_ Taiyou soon rushed back down surprising all who had followed him.

"Change of plans, you two; follow the instruction of the AI I set up in the spectator room and try to master Keshin Armed as soon as possible. Hikaru, Sangoku, Akane, Midori, please come with me."

"Oi, oi, Taiyou. What's the rush? Me and Shinsuke are not so good with computers so we can't do this by ourselves."

"Zanark is here, I'll hold my own against him as long as I can. You guys will be the one who will defeat him." explained Taiyou as he equipped his armguard. _Zanark, you better watch out!_

* * *

"So...What do we do now, Nishiki-senpai?"

"Ano...I think we just press this button over here..." said Nishiki as he pressed the said button, "See, it's not that hard, you just gotta press the biggest button around here."

"**System Protocol 3, Virtual Fighter, Difficulty 3.**"

"Eh, what was that?" Just as Shinsuke finished his sentence a blank face humanoid appeared out of nowhere and immediately attacks them. Both of them dodge it and counter back, thus destroying the humanoid.

"So that's it huh? Oi, computer-thingy! Give us much, much more difficult foe!" shouted Nishiki. "**Request Acknowledged, Difficulty: 10, Virtual Fighter Rate: 5/m.**"

"Now, that's more like it! Let's finish this thing and-."

"Ano...Nishiki-senpai, look." said Shinsuke as he tugs on Nishiki uniform. He look around as he was told, finding that the virtual fighters' numbers was increase exponentially.

"Oh no, me and my big mouth." Well, something is certain. That today's gonna be a long day for both our heroes.

* * *

"So you've finally arrived, Taiyou."

Taiyou clenched his fist, unable to hold in his anger and frustration. "This is the last straw Zanark! I can tolerate you destroying the school but I can't tolerate you hurting my friends!"

"Oh, so you've noticed the significant drop in Blitz Aura*. Guess the rumors are true, the genius Blitz Warrior that comes once in a decade."

"Why? Why did you hurt them? If you just want to fight us then you should just said so, we'll be more than willing to take you down."

"I thought you would say that. Our purpose here is more organized than you thought. Since you're all gonna perished, I'm gonna leave you with a spoiler. Our ultimate goal is the collection of the 5 artifacts*."

"You came here for the Orb of Sun? I can't let you get away with that! You hurt my friends, you destroyed my school and you hurt the pride of Arakumo Academy. For that you shall pay dearly!"

"So that's it huh? Rasetsu, Shuten take care of the others. I want to mess with this one." Zanark then grinned and shouted, "Come out! Makai Ou Zodiac!"

"Come out, Taiyou Shin Apollo!"

Once their respective keshin was out, they both yelled, "Armed!" causing the keshins to turn into mass of energy covering their body and armguards with complex armor.

"Well, you'll have the first move. After all, weaklings first." Zanark grinned again, enraging Taiyou. The said boy rushes to his opponent delivering a powerful punch only to have Zanark dodge it.

"Your punch is inaccurate." Taiyou turn around and tried to kick him only to find that he jumps over him. "Your footwork is sloppy."

"And lastly," Zanark then punches full force, driving Taiyou back a good distance, "Your defense and stamina are worst as hell!"

"Urusai..." Taiyou whispers, though no one heard him.

"What was that? Your last word before you went off into oblivion?"

Taiyou stood up then clenches his fist, emitting some sort of orange aura. "I said..." He got into a stance, "Urusai!"

Taiyou then rushes in an immense speed, faster than Zanark could react and punch him in the gut, making Zanark paralyzed. "Lesson number one: endurance, lesson number two: reaction, lesson number 3..." Taiyou then proceed to kick Zanark upward, "Combo!"

He kicks Zanark higher and higher, before saying, "Lesson number four: Accuracy" and punch Zanark in the gut once more, pushing Zanark up even higher.

Soon afterward, spiral orange flames began to gather around fist, "Final lesson: Power!" He rushes forward and hit Zanark as he was about to hit the ground, "Sunshine...Storm!" The power of the orange flames pushed Zanark into one of the school's pillar, making Taiyou believe that the fight was over.

But he was dead wrong, as Zanark walk out of the dust only with a bit of blood on his mouth. He soon wipes it and said, "Now that warm up's over, let's get to the real thing."

_Damn it, I don't have enough auras left to bring out another combo, but maybe just maybe if I could just..._

"Here I come, Taiyou!" Zanark dashes forward faster than Taiyou could react. "You've said something about reaction huh? React to this!"

Zanark kneed Taiyou, stunning the boy. "Then something about combo and accuracy? Try this on for size!"

He then proceeds to kick Taiyou up before reappearing above him and knocked him back down.

"Oh and lastly power right? Eat this! Disaster...Break!" The green haired boy delivers the crimson punch, hoping to make Taiyou submit to his awe-inspiring power.

_Now's my chance! _"Haaaaaa! Sunshine Storm!" Crimson fist meets with orange one creating a shockwave of epic proportion. The two's struggles only end with both of them being pushed even more backward.

_Damn it, I thought the surprise Sunshine Storm would finish him, guess his reaction time is better than I thought._

"Tch, thought you could get me with that surprise attack huh? Someone at your level won't even grasp my full power!"

"Who said anything about defeating you?"

"Nani! You still have the nerve to talk even at the brink of your demise? I'll make sure you suffer a painful death!" Zanark then hit Taiyou making him flew to the right side right into the rubbles. Taiyou couldn't bear the pain anymore and his Keshin Armor was reaching its limit, forcing it to disappear.

"Destroying a non-Keshin Armed opponent is so shameless. That's why I'll destroy you with my keshin!" The green haired boy then proceeds to revert back to his normal form with his keshin still hovering above him.

"This is the end!" Zanark raised his palm making the keshin clasp its claw-like hands together resulting in a crimson cage. He then lowers his hand as the keshin shoots the 'cage'. "Red...Prison!"

Though the situation seems bleak to Taiyou, inside his head he was thinking, _Heh, they are finally done huh? Well, guess it's time to let them take over._

Before the attack could hit, something unexpected happened. A crimson cross and a gigantic blue hand appeared out of nowhere blocking Red Prison. After the dust clears, it seems that the one who saved Taiyou was none other than our long awaited heroes, Nishiki and Shinsuke!

"Hope we didn't take too long."

"Ah, because we promise that we'll finish the fight! No matter what!"

"Saa, Zanark. Ikkezeyo!"

* * *

***Blitz Aura: Chakra if you watch Naruto, Tp if you play IE game, Mana if you play RPG.**

***5 Artifacts: Five artifact situated at each school, hold mysterious power.**

**Well, that was it. Hoped you all enjoyed it. And if you like it please leave a review, follow, favorite. They would be all appreciated.(I have a poll going up in my profile relating to this story, so come by to check it out if you can.)**

**Trivia of the day: (For those who watch GO): What is Shinsuke's keshin and keshin hissatsu?**

**(For those who watch CS): What is Rasetsu and Shuten's position in the real IE?**

**You can answer by either review or P.M which ever one you prefer. And see ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter of Blitz Master. Sorry for the late update, I think...**

**Anyway, thanks for the ****continuous support. Your reviews really give me a boost to write this chapter.**

**Review Response:**

**Lordranged7= Thanks for the compliment, and yes, your answer is right again. XD**

**XxkensyxX13= Thanks, I'll be sure to bring in more action. Shinsuke's keshin name is Goseishin Titanias(_Roughly translated as: Planet Guardian Titanias.)__  
_**

**_Italic: Thought_**

**Normal: Speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

"Nishiki, what are you doing here?" asked Taiyou. "Isn't that obvious? I've come to save you!"

"No, I mean what are you doing here so early? The training course would take much longer than that."

"Hehe, well, that's because..." Nishiki closed his eyes, hands on his hip. "We skipped the last course!"

"Ano...Nishiki-senpai. That's nothing to be proud about." said Shinsuke weakly, almost like a whisper.

"Daijobu! We already mastered Keshin Armed on the second last training course. Dealing with these guys now will be a piece of cake!"

"Is that so? Haha! You sure are an amusing one, Nishiki. Very well, allow me to crush you with all of my strength!" shouted Zanark.

"Shinsuke, take care of Taiyou and the others. I'll handle this one."

"Understood."

As Shinsuke gather Taiyou and the others up to a safe place, Zanark and Nishiki were having a stare off. Faster than a blink of an eye, the two rushes at each other with an almost inhuman speed and clashes off with each other only to pull back to regain their footing.

"Seems that you're not only trash talking, you actually have the strength to back it up." said Zanark as he cracked his knuckles.

"Gee, thanks. You seem to have level up your skill too. Guess it's time to be serious, Come out, Sengoku Bushin Musashi!" A red samurai emerges from Nishiki back, equipped with its famous two blades. "Armed!" Soon after it emerges, it changes to a mass of energy which covers Nishiki in a blue-red armor.

"Tch, you really did mastered Keshin Armed. Very well, you will be the one who will let me test the full extent of my power!" Zanark followed the suite, summoning up his keshin and used Keshin Armed covering himself in the infamous crimson armor.

"Ikkesou! Nishiki!" Just as quickly as he finished his statement, the two rushes at each other with inhuman speed striking each other, in a quick flash of slash and shockwave. Their tremendous fight can be felt all around the school as the other students quickly went into a safe hiding spot. Their fight can be even felt by the fleeing Shinsuke and the others. Speaking of which, what are they doing?

**Shinsuke and the others**

"Taiyou, hurry up! We can't afford to be caught up by those guys!" shouted Midori as she runs with the others, though Taiyou was the last one behind.

"Gomen...guess I used up more aura than I thought..."

"Come one, Midori. Give Taiyou a break, will you? He has an illness and he fought to protect you guys with all his might!" said Sangoku. "All right, all right. Akane, bring out your strongest healing technique. We need to heal him as fast as possible."

As Taiyou was being healed, unbeknownst to them, two opponents silently approach. Suddenly, a spinning black wheel and purple blade. But due to Shinsuke's training, he was able to react quickly jumping and grabbing the others out of the weapon range.

"Hehe, you managed to dodge our attacks without even flinching. You must have improved your skill by a great deal, haha."

"However, that won't be enough to defeat us or Captain."

"We'll see about that, Come out, Goseishin Titanias!" The said giant emerges from Shinsuke back, which immediately turn into a mass of energy the moment Shinsuke said, "Armed!"

The short boy became covered in a blue metallic-like armor. But that wasn't the only thing that change for him, as the moment the armor was completed he disappeared faster then anyone can blink.

A fist connected with Rasetsu chest as he flew backward, while Shuten was in awe by the little boy's speed. However that wouldn't stop him from defeating him, as black dust surrounded his fist, soon turning into a spinning blade.

Shuten threw it, hoping a surprise attack would completely obliterated Shinsuke but that wasn't enough, as Shinsuke reacts before it could even touch him. The little boy was no where in sight, making both allies and foes wonder.

"Buttobi Jump!"

Shinsuke's feet, now connected with Shuten's hand as he blocked the attack, only to have them back knocked backward.

"Tch, that little boy packed more punch than I previously thought." said Shuten.

"Ah, guess we have to 'up' the game a bit now, right?"

"Agree."

Both of them got into a stance, as Shinsuke prepares for what ever surprises they can dish out.

_Nishiki-senpai, I hope you can beat Zanark._

"Midori-san, Akane-san, how long will it take to completely heal those guys?"

"We need just 10 more minutes; they seem to have taken more damage than I thought." replied Midori, as the ever-present bluish glow hover over Sangoku while Akane's healing Taiyou.

_10 minutes, no problem! I can take out these guys before they take out us._

"Bring it! Give me everything you got!"

"Oh, we'll make sure you regret asking for that, little boy!" shouted Rasetsu as he and Shuten rushes forward to collide heads on with our hero. And speaking of hero, what about our samurai Blitz Warrior? What was the outcome of his battle?

**Nishiki and Zanark**

Two blur crosses each other, resulting in a familiar, metal sound. Armguard versus Katana, Crimson versus Yellow, Zanark versus Nishiki!

The duo's fight however, was left in a stalemate as they both seem to be panting, obviously out of breath. The surrounding area has been reduced to mere rubbles. With both of them gripping their weapon tightly, a sign of neither showing surrender, this battle could go anywhere.

"Disaster Break!" shouted Zanark, as he desperately rushes to hit Nishiki with his famous (infamous) crimson fist attack.

"Denrai Houtou!" Nishiki countered back with his own signature technique, the yellow Katana slash. The two special attacks collide with each other, again producing an even greater shockwave than their previous clash.

With all of their auras spent on special attacks, they only have enough to keep their armor intact. However, that might not be the case for Nishiki, as he spent some of his energy in training room. And now the only energy that he has left is to keep him standing.

Zanark seeing the fatigue that Nishiki shows, immediately took the opportunities to punch Nishiki, right in the chest, sending him flying towards nearby rubbles. And that was all it takes to completely destroy Nishiki's Keshin Armor.

"Hu...hu...guess the fight is over now huh? I'll destroy you here and now!"

"Are you gonna use your keshin again? cause it would be shameless to destroy a non-keshin armed opponents?"

"So what if I do?"

"Then it means that you don't have enough energy to use a special attack with Keshin Armed!"

"You're on the brink of your death, yet you dare to mock me. Hmph, I don't even need a special attack to finish you off in your current state!"

_If I have problems with keeping Keshin Armed intact, then Shinsuke should be having the same problem but he should be okay. Akane and Midori, plus others are with him. For now I would have to hold out against Zanark until they get here. Heh, this is gonna be tough, considering I don't even have enough energy to summon my keshin._

"Sa, Nishiki. Here I come!"

**Back to Shinsuke and the others**

As Shinsuke and the enemy duo continue to fight, the others seem to be healed perfectly, ready to get back into the battle. However, Shinsuke is not doing so good.

Occasionally in the fight, he seems to be getting slower and less agile when he first used Keshin Armed. This results in Rasetsu and Shuten landing occasional blows on him.

Just as Nishiki thought, Shinsuke's keshin armor was wearing out, as he pants trying to keep up with all the barrages the duo dished out.

However, Shuten and Rasetsu decided to put an end to this fight, preparing their own signature attack.

"Take this! Ogre Blade!"

"Sand Cutter!"

The two spinning blades flew in the direction of Shinsuke, ready to slice him apart. Shinsuke, however use all of his remaining aura to stop the attack full force. The attack took a toll on Shinsuke armor, as it fades away in a mass of black energy.

Rasetsu took this chance to rush in with his blade, fully charged with purple energy, ready to strike Shinsuke. But his attack was in vain as a bright red hand blocks his attempt. Moments later, a purple portal appears near Rasetsu, and a fist emerges from it, punching Rasetsu away.

Soon, two blast of fireball heads in the direction of Shuten and Rasetsu, forcing both of them to dodge it.

After the dust clears, the defenders of our hero, is none other than: Sangoku, Hikaru and Taiyou!

"Sangoku-senpai, Hikaru, Taiyou-san..."

However Taiyou immediately went behind Shinsuke back and put his hand on it. Shinsuke was about to ask him what he was doing, only to be interrupted by a surge of power. He suddenly felt refresh, all of his fatigue was gone. And that could mean only one thing.

"Come out, Goseishin Titanias!" the great blue giant emerges from Shinsuke's back once more and turns into the metallic blue armor again.

"Taiyou-san, arigatou." _Wait if I had this problem with Keshin Armed then Nishiki-senpai will have the same problem!_

"Taiyou-san, please leave everything to us here. You must go help Nishiki-senpai."

Taiyou face soon turns to those of a serious one, "Understood." and with that the orange haired boy disappear, running to Nishiki and Zanark.

**Back again to Nishiki and Zanark**

Nishiki was getting thrashed; he can't even put up a fight. He knew that Zanark was just toying with him but that is exactly what he wants. He has to buy time until Taiyou and the other comes.

"What's wrong, Nishiki? Tired already? We're just getting started!" Zanark prepares to rush in and attack once more, maybe toying with him a little longer. But it seems that playtime is over as a fireball shot in the direction of Zanark forcing him to move away.

"So, Taiyou. Back on your feet eh, come here to help Nishiki, I supposed?"

"Nope, I'm just here to give him a little...boost in Blitz Aura."

And that's when Nishiki began to wonder, _Boost in Blitz Aura? What the heck is that?!_

However, he had no time to ask as Taiyou immediately transfers his energy into Nishiki, fueling him with Blitz Aura.

"Hehe, Zanark, you ask for it and now you'll get it. This is the renewed power of Nishiki Ryouma!" shouted Nishiki as he releases his keshin, immediately equipping it on to himself.

"Is that so? Then show me, this 'renewed' power of yours."

That was all it takes to fuel the battle lust that Nishiki needs, as he rushes in with his familiar Denrai Houtou but Zanark was able to block it before jumping away. The two then rushes at each other at an immense speed, making blur along the way. They clash multiple times; neither gaining the advantage as both appears to match in strength and speed.

But it seems that the situation only fuels our fighters' needs to fight. Taiyou thought this to be a bit scary; they were both on the opposite side yet they were still grinning like a child who has found a lollipop.

_This is a great fight, only if he was on our side. _"Nishiki, you're the first person who has satisfy my needs for battle this good. And I cannot allow anyone... who is on par with me to live!"

Zanark releases his entire aura at once, creating shockwave which force Nishiki and Taiyou to guard themselves. But before he could go in for the attack, he felt the immense pain in his chest once more. His crimson aura soon changes to eerie purple one. His Keshin Armor disappeared and his keshin reappears again, hovering over him. Instead of the claw-like demon, it looks like it's wrapped in...chains?

For Zanark, however the pain was unbearable as he clutches his heart. _What is this? I was perfectly fine a moment ago...Did the battle take that much of a toll on me?_

"Nishiki-san, attack now, while he's weaken." suggested Taiyou but Nishiki would have none of it. "Nope, finishing off a disabled opponent is not real victory."

"But-." before Taiyou could say anything, he was cut off by the look of determination in Nishiki's eyes.

"Zanark, I'm gonna help you as much as I can so stay still!"

_He's helping his own enemy? What's wrong with him?!_

Nishiki then discarded his armor and instead summoned up his keshin. He then uses its blade to slice through the chains, freeing Zanark's keshin from its own prison. After the keshin has been released, Zanark felt normal again, no pain, no restraint on his power at all.

"So, Zanark you ready to get this fight started again?"

"Hmph, you still want to battle but if we drag on any further, the whole region might be destroyed. But since you entertained me for this long, I guess you deserve a reward." said Zanark as he reaches into his pocket, grabbing something.

While Nishiki and Taiyou wonders what is this so called 'reward', Zanark suddenly threw an orange orb towards our heroes, who've caught it easily.

"Eh, what is this ball?"

"That's...that's the Orb of Sun!"

"But why are you giving it to us now, huh?" asked Nishiki. "I told you before, a reward for entertaining me for this long."

"Tch, guess you're not that bad of a guy after all."

"Don't get confident, I'll be back to defeat you. Make sure to join the Blitz Tournament, because you'll watch me become the next Blitz Master!"

"All right then, just try to keep up with me."

"I intend to..." and with that Zanark press some kind of button that make him disappear shocking both Nishiki and Taiyou.

"Well, that's one problem solved. The Orb of Sun is back where it belongs." said Taiyou as he received the Orb from Nishiki. Right at that moment, Shinsuke and the others arrived at the spot though surprised by the disappearance of Zanark.

"Nishiki-senpai, where is Zanark?! Did you beat him? You beat him right? You must have be-."

"Woah, slow down Shinsuke. I didn't beat him; the battle is a stalemate, though he returned the Orb of Sun. Guess that because he acknowledged my awesome power."

"Well, that's our mission done. I wonder how the others are doing?" asked Sangoku. "Don't worry. I'm sure they are fine, they probably finished their mission right about now."

"I hope so..."

"Yosh, minna! Let's go back to Raimon!"

"Uhh, Nishiki-senpai...we don't know anyway to go home..."

"Eh? Eeeehhhhhh?!"

**Location: Kaiou Academy**

"No way, we were too late..." said Kinako.

"Tch, Tsurugi...What do we do now?" asked Hakuryuu. Tsurugi closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down, but to no avail.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Tsurugi as he turns his head around, anger apparent in his eyes, "We'll find the one who did this...and kill them!"

Our heroes then set off, to find the culprit who reduced the powerful Kaiou Academy to mere rubbles. After much searching, they felt a little Blitz Aura so they rushed to the source. However, what they found was even worst. A few bodies of fainted...or dead Blitz Warrior, but when they look up they saw two figures. One is seem to be standing while the other one is crouching, obviously out of tiredness from what Tsurugi can tell.

They then heard mumbles and from the sound they could make out, "Major Target Completed: Orb of Sea. Minor Target Completed: Namikawa Rensuke. Progression state: 100%"

But it's the voice terrified them, it was monotone. No emotions, no feeling, nothing. It felt like an empty void when they heard it.

What will our heroes face against now?! Will they be able to defeat 'it'? Only one thing is certain, the battle will be that of an epic proportion!

* * *

**Well, guys/gals that's the chapter for today. Hope you'll all enjoy it and if you like it leave a review down below, leave a favorite or follow. All of them would be greatly guys, if you have the time please vote in the poll in my profile. That's all for now!**

**Weapon list: Tsurugi: Sword, Hakuryuu: Armguard, Kinako: Healer.**

**Opinion of the day: Who do you think was talking in the monotone voice?(Remember, this is opinion so there is no right or wrong answer. Just tell me what you think)**

**Trivia of the day: What is the hissatsu name of the red hand that was used to stop Rasetsu's blade?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo what's up guys/gals, Another chapter of Blitz Master have been written and ready to be read. Now in our last chapter I had asked for your opinion about who Tsurugi's team will face, well I can't spoil it for you guys. Just read and you'll find out. For the trivia, the correct answer is God Hand X so congratulation to Lordranged7.**

**Translations: Teme: Bastard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

As Tsurugi and the others approached the two figures silently, they appeared to have spotted that one had a shark-fin like hair while the other appears to have short gray hair, but what shocked them the most was those eyes. It was not any other eyes that they've seen, it was...emotionless, voided.

By their guess, it would appear that the blue haired boy is Namikawa Rensuke. But he was the top Blitz Warrior in Kaiou Academy. To be able to bring down the top student, this guy must be a pretty tough nut to crack. Tsurugi then turns around to face his team and said, "Kinako stay under cover, heal us if you have the chance. Hakuryuu, you and I will go in for a surprise attack."

"Understood."

"Right, on the count of 3. 3...2...1...Go!" just as he finishes the countdown, he and Hakuryuu both disappears in a gust of wind. On closer inspection, it seems that they both moving faster than an unaided eyes can see. It seems that this 'person' had not notice them yet. Tsurugi thrusts his sword forward, enveloped with dark blue energy, while Hakuryuu thrusts his armguard forward, covered by a golden, spiral wind energy.

However, to their dismay, this 'person' had noticed them and caught both of their attack, bring it forward and his palm glow a faint red aura before he thrusts it into both of our heroes, forcing both of them back.

"How did he..."

"This guy, he's not a normal person." _No way, a normal person would be able to catch two attacks without even looking._

"It seems that I will be having more guests, and I know all your locations, hiding is pointless." That shocked all of them. The only one hiding is Kinako and she hasn't even showed herself yet.

Only one choice...

"Kinako, come out. He's right, hiding is pointless." the said girl came out of the bushes and into sight. Her eyes were filled with shock, but truth to be said, that person might be a sensor Blitz Warrior.

Tsurugi began talking, "So what are you doing here? Who are you or what are you?"

While the other two wait for answer, the 'person' didn't even show any emotion. "My name is Rei Kukh. My purpose here is none of your concern. All you have to do is stay out of my way and no one will get hurt."

"You bastard! How dare you talk about that now?! You've hurt many people here or maybe even kill them! Don't you have any emotion, you freak?!" shouted Hakuryuu.

"Emotion...? No, I don't. Emotion makes us weaker, make us vulnerable."

"Tch, that guy annoy me. Tsurugi, let's use that collaboration move we've been practicing."

"Hehe, you wanted to end this fight that quickly? Fine, if you insist."

The two fighters step up to confront Rei before pulling their respective weapons backward, charging it with their own aura. Tsurugi then slashes his sword multiple times, creating dark blue slashes, while Hakuryuu thrusts his armguard forward, creating a golden hurricane that follow behind the slashes and combines with it, thus making a powerful stream of slashes and power.

"Take this! Great Blaster!" shouted the two in unison. The seemingly unstoppable attack, heads to Rei, demolishing everything in its path. At the moment it seems that the attack completely overwhelms Rei, but moments later they see Rei holding up one blade trying to steer the attack away.

_Heh, he's finished. No one can block Great Blaster with a sword. _But to their surprise, Rei pulled out another blade and 'cut' the attack, dissipating it.

"Impossible! He's not human at all."

"Hakuryuu, calm down and follow my plan. You use a long range attack to distract him then I'll get him from behind."

"Tch, all right! Let's go!" shouted Hakuryuu as he raised his amrguard, making a golden dragon emerges from it, spiralling up before coming back down to form an orb of energy in Hakuryuu's hand. He then turns sideway, armguard aiming at Rei before firing the orb in a burst fashion.

"Dragon Blaster!" the burst forced Rei to dodge it and move backward, but to his surprise or lack of, Tsurugi was there behind him, sword high above his head covered with a dark red-blue energy. He swung the sword down full force. "Death Drop!"

However, Rei manages to block it with his own blade. "Hakuryuu, attack now!"

The said boy immediately rushes over to his friend's side, charging his fist with the golden hurricane energy. He thrusts it forward, hoping to end the fight as fast as possible. But Rei manages to catch it sideway and pulled it forward before kneeing Hakuryuu in the gut, flinching him.

"Hakuryuu!" But Rei's attack didn't end there, with Tsurugi's sword in place, his hand glow faint red again before punching Tsurugi, knocking him backward.

"Hu...huh...How did he do that? He didn't even flinch from the onslaught. Tch, now he's really annoying me."

"Hakuryuu, calm down...Kinako, heal Hakuryuu. I'm going to stall for time as much as possible, once you're done, come help me." said Tsurugi as he releases his keshin, Lancelot.

"Tsurugi...good luck out there." said Hakuryuu as Tsurugi smiles in approval. Tsurugi immediately rush in to attack Rei with Lost Angel. To his surprise, Rei didn't try to block it, instead he dodged it. Probably due to the sheer power.

"What's wrong? Don't have enough strength to block this?" smirked Tsurugi, as he was able to push Rei to the breaking point.

"I'm momentarily retreating to form a strategy. That power is nothing up to my caliber."

Tsurugi smirked once more, "Hmph that sound like something a weakling would say. If you're so tough then why don't you show me this 'strength' of yours?"

"If you insist..." Rei drawed out his two blade forcing Tsurugi to take precautions. The two rush at each other, quickly exchanging blows but due to Rei's twin blade, he was able to out maneuver Tsurugi, however something blocked Rei's blade. That thing is none other than Hakuryuu's armguard.

"Hmph, you're quick to recover."

"Neh, it was nothing. Come out, Seijuu Shining Dragon!" shouted Hakuryuu as the said White Dragon emerges from his back.

"Tsurugi, I'll force him to go behind and you'll hit him from behind, okay?"

"Yosh, let's do this!" shouted Tsurugi as he disappear to who knows where. "All right Rei, your opponent is me!"

Hakuryuu raised his palm, pointing toward Rei as his keshin charged a white energy in its mouth. "Take this! White Breath!"

The white dragon fired the white beam, packed with power towards Rei forcing him to jump backward but unbeknownst to him, Tsurugi appears behind, his sword high above his head charged with dark red and blue energy. He swung it down full force, hoping to end Rei once and for all.

However even the element of surprise did nothing to the seemingly impenetrable Rei. He was able to blocked the attack with his blade without even looking, as if he had eyes behind his back.

"Tch, he's mocking us. We'll show him..."

"Let's go on an all out attack, Tsurugi!"

The two warriors rushes to their opponent trying to hit Rei with both their armguard and their sword, only to have him dodge every strike that they can send out. As the duo has enough, they were forced to use their keshin to attack. Even the keshins weren't enough, as they used their special attack; Rei has somehow dodged it again.

"Keshin and normal attack have no effect on me. You and your keshin all belong to a lower class."

_Keshin have no effect on him huh? Guess it's time to use that..._

"Hakuryuu, retreat for now and when I tell you to attack, come help me."

"Tsurugi, what are you planning?"

"Just do it. It's an order from your captain." Tsurugi turned around and smirked and Hakuryuu forcing him to smirk back in return.

"Hai hai, Captain." Hakuryuu then turned back and run towards Kinako shouting for her to heal him. Tsurugi looks at them for a while, making sure that they are safe before turning around to face Rei.

"Just so you know, you're the first one beside my brother to see this. Come out, Kensei Lancelot!" shouted Tsurugi as his keshin emerges once more. "Armed!" the keshin disappeared at the command, equipping Tsurugi with a red-bluish armor with a cape.

"Keshin Armed huh? Guess you're worth my attention."

"What is that...Where Tsurugi learned it?" said Hakuryuu.

"Yosh, Here I come. Rei!"

Tsurugi then rushes at an even greater speed than his previous one and kneed Rei in the gut, making him flinch. He then proceeds to roundhouse kick Rei, forcing him towards a bunch of rubbles.

"HAAAA! Death Sword!" Tsurugi then slashes his sword in the air forcing blue slashes to appear and heading towards Rei. The resulting collision creates a huge explosion, making Tsurugi unable to determine if the fight is over or not.

"Tch, you talk tough yet you're weak."

Unfortunately, Rei walks out nonchalantly looking undamaged except for some scratches.

"I see. You've actually mastered Keshin Armed. I have to take you a bit more seriously now.

"Hmph, it's hopeless to win against Keshin Armed. It's the pinnacle of all Keshin."

Rei however didn't show any fear or shock, only muttering, "Normal Mode..."

Tsurugi would have none of it as he immediately rushes in on the attack, striking Rei with Death Sword. Rei however manages to block it with his own blade. As the two continues to attack each other, Hakuryuu manages to note from afar that Tsurugi is fighting a losing battle.

"Kinako, are you done yet? I need to go help him now."

"I'm almost there; Tsurugi-kun doesn't appear to be in danger."

"He is! He isn't used to his armor yet. He's losing Blitz Aura rapidly!"

"O-Okay...But just wait. As much as I'm worried about Tsurugi-kun, I also need to make sure that you're all right."

_Tsurugi, you better hold your own out there._

Just as Hakuryuu predicted, Tsurugi was getting sloppier, often allowing Rei to land hits on him. Due to the damage he has taken and his inexperience with Keshin Armed, Tsurugi's armor soon disappear.

"Ha...ha...ha. Damn it, why can't I hit him?!"

"This is the end, Tsurugi Kyousuke." said Rei as he swung his sword down but something hit him in the gut.

"You won't hurt my friend! Take this, White Hurricane!" the said attacker was the rejuvenated Hakuryuu. His attack manages to force Rei back a few meters.

"Tsurugi, got get healed. I can buy some time."

"All right, Good luck." However Rei would not let his chance go by. He immediately rushes and hit Hakuryuu in the neck, immediately knocking him out.

This leaved both Tsurugi and Kinako in shock, seeing their friend getting knocked out with a single attack.

"Teme! I'll kill-."

But Rei moves on with his assault, again attacking Kinako in her blind spot; immediately knocking her out..

"Kinako, no! Damn it!"

"I told you, I'll be taking you more seriously. Is this all you have to offer?"

"Bastard, I'll kill you! HAAAAA!" shouted Tsurugi as his keshin appears again, shrouded by a dark aura. Tsurugi's eyes were now filled with rage and anger. He immediately equipped his Keshin Armor once more and grips his sword tightly.

"Rei, prepare yourself because this is the last attack that you'll ever see!" shouted Tsurugi as the area around him began to get covered in a dark blue aura. His sword also gets covered with the said aura as Tsurugi himself seems to grow dark wings.

"Here I come, Rei!" shouted Tsurugi as he rushes toward the menace known as Rei Kukh.

* * *

**Well, that's it for today. Hope you like it and if you do leave a review, follow and favorite. All of them are greatly appreciated, the more reviews from you guys the better. Also, any info regarding current and future stories can be found in my profile and I still need your votes on the poll. Remember the title may influence the plot of the story.**

**Sorry if it is too short, I can't think for some reason. Also, spoilers: The fight will end next chapter though it will be short.**

**Opinion of the day: Do you think that Tsurugi's team will win?  
**

**Trivia of the day: What is Tsurugi's brother named? Also, if you can; What is his keshin?**

**You can leave the answer in the review or by P.M which ever you prefer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaos back here with another chapter of Blitz Master. This chapter would be the finishing for the fight. Now on with the reviews, opinions and trivia. Now most of you think that Tsurugi's team will lose the fight. Well, you'll find out soon during the story, very soon. **

**Trivia: Tsurugi Yuuichi,Ma Senshi Pendragon.(_loosely translated as Demon Warrior Pendragon) _Most of you got it right. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they really give me a push to write this chapter.**

**Translation: Wakkata: Understood, Arigatou: Thanks, Baka: Idiot.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

The sound of blades clashing can be heard through out the entire area, as Tsurugi continues his raging onslaught on Rei, while the latter show no effort at all in blocking the bluenette's blade. Attacks after attack, slashes after slashes, he can't seem to damage Rei at all and worst of all, his Keshin Armor is wearing down rapidly meaning that in a few minutes, he'll be sitting duck compare to Rei.

_One attack, that's all I need to finish him off. Damn it! Why can't I hit him?!_

Death Sword, Death Drop, Devil Burst, Tsurugi had tried it all but without any success whatsoever. And it seems that the more special attacks he used, the more aura he exhausted. _This is bad; if I keep this up I'll definitely lose my Keshin Armor. If only someone were to keep him occupied for a moment. _

Instead of trying to attack Rei once more, Tsurugi pulled back to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Tsurugi Kyousuke? Is this your limit?"

"Heh, guess I haven't been able to completely master Keshin Armed." Tsurugi, despite being exhausted, smirked as if to provoke Rei. But the latter show no emotion once more, which was starting to annoy Tsurugi though he didn't show it.

"Oi, Hakuryuu, wake up! Come on, you're stronger than this!"

As he addressed the white hair boy, he didn't respond at fist. "Hakuryuu! If you can't wake up, I won't consider you as my rival!"

Like clockwork, the said boy woke up immediately, though he looked exhausted; his eyes were filled with a mix of determination and anger.

"Tch, I thought you could handle this guy alone. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh, shut up. He knocked you out remember."

Hakuryuu gritted his teeth at the memory, probably his worst moment when fighting. Being knocked out, without being able to fight back. He has to fix this and he knew just how.

"So Tsurugi, you woke me up for what? To buy you time as you get Kinako to heal you?"

"You're sharp as always, Hakuryuu. Hope you can handle him. He's above our level."

Hakuryuu chuckled a bit then smirked back to Tsurugi, "When I beat him, that would make our score 49-48, right?"

"Fine, fine. **If **you beat him that is."

Hakuryuu couldn't wait anymore, his battle lust his already reaching boiling point. He runs as quickly as he could toward Rei, like an arrow fired from a bow. It wasn't until that he begins to attack that Rei began to dodge.

"Hmph! Come on, attack won't you!"

However, Rei continues to dodge; left and right, prompting Hakuryuu to attack even faster. The onslaught of attacks didn't do anything to Rei's stamina, though; as his face and emotion is still the same. But the same can't be said to Hakuryuu; his attacks are getting slower and slower by the seconds.

"Now, it's my turn..." muttered Rei as he moves faster than anyone can see and attack Hakuryuu from behind.

"Hakuryuu!" shouted Tsurugi as he attempts to get up, oblivious to his injury, "Ugh, Damn it!"

"Tsurugi-kun, please stay still. We should have more faith in Hakuryuu-kun." said Kinako as she heals Tsurugi once more.

_If only...if only I was stronger...I could beat him...wait...Hakuryuu...needs to master Keshin Armed if we were to have any chance at beating this guy!_

"Hakuryuu! Use Keshin Armed!"

"You kidding me!?" shouted Hakuryuu as he attempts to dodge Rei's attacks, "I didn't learn that...ugh technique in the academy!"

"Just think of covering your keshin on your body! Like an armor."

"It's not that easy with a guy trying to kill you every second!", Hakuryuu had enough as he releases his keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon.

"Let's do this! Armed!" the white dragon disappeared in a mass of energy, covering Hakuryuu in the said energy. But the moment it touches Hakuryuu, it disappeared immediately; forming Shining Dragon once more.

_Why?! I thought this was the step that I took to get Keshin Armed. _

As Tsurugi pondered over why Hakuryuu couldn't use Keshin Armed, Rei took the opportunity and attack Hakuryuu, knocking him a great distance backward.

_Maybe he has another way of achieving Keshin Armed... That's it!_

"Hakuryuu! Instead of covering yourself with your keshin, try to **eat **it!"

"What?!"

"Try to make your keshin go into your body! Fuse with it!"

"Fuse eh?"

As Hakuryuu wondered the concept of fusing with his keshin, Rei attacks again; only to be met in the face by a blast of white energy.

"I see...So that's how you achieve it huh? Let's go, Seijuu Shining Dragon! Armed!" Hakuryuu attempts again to get the keshin on to him. As Tsurugi and Kinako watches in awe, Rei took no chance as to allow his enemy to get stronger as he strikes Hakuryuu with his blade.

But something grabbed the blade, as a white hand emerges from the light; showing the person whom it belongs to. It was none other than Hakuryuu, now clad in a white armor.

Hakuryuu also wasted no time in counter-attacking as he pulled back Rei's blade and hit him with White Hurricane, momentarily stunning him. While the other two were still in awe, Hakuryuu opens and closes his fist as if to test his new-found strength.

"Heh, All right! Tsurugi, why don't we take care of this guy once and for all?!"

"Wakkata. Kinako, arigatou. Also stay safe, we can't worry about anyone during this fight." said Tsurugi.

"H-Hai!" replied Kinako as she runs to a safer location.

After making sure that Kinako wouldn't get caught in the cross fire, Tsurugi called out his keshin once more and use armed with it, covering himself in armor just like Hakuryuu.

"Same plan again?"

"Same plan..." said Tsurugi as he braced his sword with dark blue energy. He swings around multiples time in the direction of Rei. The latter blocked the attack with his dual blades, unaware that his adversary got behind him.

"Death Drop!"

"Dragon Blaster!"

The two attacks hit Rei easily, being in close range and manages to create an explosion. As Tsurugi and Hakuryuu falls back to see if their attacks have actually damage Rei or not, though it's hard to see through the dirt and dust kicked up by both attacks.

After the dust cleared however, they saw something hovering over Rei. It appearance closely matches a red skeleton. But Rei...Rei didn't appear to take any damage whatsoever.

"I must commend you for pushing me this far...Be glad that I'm going to show you this form."

"Hakuryuu, be careful. He must have got something up his sleeve."

"Plasma Shadow...Armed..." The red skeleton keshin disappears in a mass of energy, covering Rei from head to toes with a red-black armor. The moment the armor were equipped, Rei disappeared instantly.

"Hakryuu, back to back now!" said Tsurugi as he and Hakuryuu press their backs to each other, effectively covering their blind spot. However, there was one fatal flaw in their formation.

"He's faster now, Tsurugi, keep your guard up..."

Both of them were anticipating Rei to appear on left, right, back or front. What they didn't expect though...was from above. And that was their fatal flaw, as Rei appears above them; two flaming spheres in his palm.

The two noticed him but it was too late as Rei slammed the spheres into their back. "Souhi Yuuseidan..."

As both Tsurugi and Hakuryuu struggles to get back up (and failing.), Rei muttered, "Tsurugi Kyousuke. You're not on the list but Tougorou-san said that you'll be in it soon. I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you in right now."

Rei reaches out his hand in order to grab Tsurugi. _Now!_

But the latter swings his sword, pushing Rei backward a good distance.

"I...won't...lose to some random warrior! I...I will win, no matter what!"

"You were still able to stand up after taking Souhi Yuuseidan at point-blank range. You really are worthy to be in Tougorou-san's list."

Tsurugi pants harder, as standing up was harder than he previously thought. However before he could say anything, Rei interrupted him.

"Tell you what. Do you feel fear right now? You must be. I'll give you an option. Run away."

"What?!"

"Run away. Go on, I won't judge you. Take your friends and go back home."

"Urusai! I'll rather be defeated here than run away like a coward!" shouted Tsurugi as he rushes to end his fight with Rei. A sword clash.

"Very well." Rei rushes toward Tsurugi, both of their swords packed with aura. The two blades clash, causing shockwave all around the area. Both of them push their blades against each other, hands shaking and aura clashing.

It wasn't until they pushes more that they both pass through each other, both at the opposite side.

_*Clank*_

The sound of metal crashing would surprise anyone, since their clash is over. But of the two warriors, Tsurugi's sword was...was broken in half! Shocked that his sword broke, Tsurugi falls to the ground on his knee.

"Well, it seems that our duel is over. You lost. I guess I should take you to Tougorou-san right now." said Rei as he reaches out once more to capture Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi...no..." muttered Hakuryuu as he desperately tries to get up to save his friend.

"This is the end, Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"Yakimochi Screw!" before Rei could reach out to capture Tsurugi, a flaming leg kicked him in the face; knocking him backward. The attacker was...surprisingly, Kinako!

"Tsurugi-kun, I know that we shouldn't be cowards but we need to escape now. Hakuryuu-kun, please help me carry Tsurugi-kun." said Kinako as she reaches out to heal Hakuryuu while holding on to Tsurugi.

"Wakkata..." replied Hakuryuu as he drapes Tsurugi arm onto his shoulder, while Kinako does the same. They moves at a surprisingly fast pace, considering their injuries.

"Nanobana Kinako, the attacker. No matter, I got what I came for." said Rei as he hold a bluish orb in his hand, "The Orb of Sea is ours."

* * *

**Location: Raimon Bus( Inazuma Caravan)**

"So Minna! How did your mission go?" shouted Endou, enthusiastically.

Tenma was the first one to reply, "It went great, Endou-san. Not only did we stop the people responsible for the mess, we also learned a new skill, Keshin Armed!"

"Oh is that so?! Well, we have also defeated the people responsible for the destruction of Arakumo Gakuen, we have also learn Keshin Armed!" said Nishiki.

"Hehe, maybe we should have a duel sometimes!"

"Right, right!"

"Both of you won't have a duel unless you learn to behave!" shouted both Aoi and Midori as they pinches the boys' ears.

"Ouch! Ouch! That reminds me. Tsurugi, how did your mission go?!"

But Tsurugi just remained idle, staring out into the window of the bus. Both Hakuryuu and Kinako saw this and decided to reply for their captain, no matter how hard it is to do so.

"We...we failed the mission."

"Eeeh? The number one team in school failed their mission? That's surprising." said Kariya. The moment he said that Hakuryuu immediately glared at him, making him flinch.

"Uuh, I think I'll shut up now..."

"What do you mean by failing?" asked Endou. But before Hakuryuu or Kinako could answer, Tsurugi cuts them off.

"We lost the fight...to one guy. He was tough...tougher than anything that I've ever experienced."

"Understood, but we'll have a full discussion about his matter later when we get back to the academy." replied Endou.

"Wakkata..." muttered Tsurugi weakly.

* * *

**Location: Raimon Blitz Academy: Meeting Room**

"So what you are saying that, that guy name was Rei Kukh. He brought down the entire students from Kaiou Academy. Also, he stole the Orb of Sea huh?" asked Endou.

"That's right." replied Hakuryuu

"I see...Hmm, well we have no clue on him or where he is going. It's gonna take the detection teams weeks to get his location."

"Understood."

"But in the mean time, we must train ourselves up to defeat Rei Kukh."

"Right! We could master Keshin Armed and maybe improve it in a time span like-." said Tenma before Tsurugi cuts him off. "Endou-san, if I may request. I...I want to train with the legendary swordsman."

"You don't mean...?" replied Endou, shocked but a nod of Tsurugi's head confirms it.

"A-All right, if that's what you want. We'll take you there tommorow."

"All right..." replied Tsurugi as he walked out of the room

* * *

**Location: Raimon Blitz Academy:Court Yard, Time: Night**

Kinako walked out in night, apparently trying to clear something on her mind. That something happens to be related to a certain blue hair boy.

"Hmm, Tsurugi-kun is leaving tomorrow to train with mister swordsman-san. Maybe I should give him a farewell gift. But what?" Kinako pouted, not knowing what to get for her friend.

But then she heard footsteps. Who followed her at night? Maybe a thief, spy, secret agent! She would take care of them, no sweat.

Kinako quietly snuck up on the so called 'intruder' but before she could make her move, it seems that the 'intruder' has noticed her and drew out his sword.

Kinako braced herself for whatever fight she has to go through.

"Eh, Kinako? What are you doing here so late at night?" asked the 'intruder'.

Kinako recognized that noise anywhere. It's none other then Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-kun? I could ask the same to you...hehe" Kinako chuckled.

"I asked you first you know."

"Heh, you're acutally wearing Raimon uniform after all, *cough* Anyway, I'm just out here trying to figure out what farewell gift to give to you when you left to train with swordsman-san."

"Hmph, I'm just out here...to begin my journey to that said person."

"Wait you're going out right now?! But you can't. It's tomorrow!"

"If I'm going to him with using the easy way, my strength won't improve at all. Just forget seeing me here, and go back to sleep." said Tsurugi as he walks away slowly to the gate of the school. The next moment, Kinako did the unthinkable. She runs towards Tsurugi and...hugs him, tightly!

"Oi, Kinako. What are you doing?! Get back to bed!" shouted Tsurugi as he felt a little flustered that Kinako was hugging him for no reason whatsoever.

"Don't go...please...just stay with us...we can make you stronger so you can be the best..." muttered Kinako.

"Kinako... please...just let go, this is for your sake and everyone's sake. I must do this for everyone here."

"Please..." begged Kinako once more, "Stay with us, you don't have to do this."

Tsurugi was about to reply until he felt something wet on his shirt. Kinako was...crying. But why? Did his unannounced departure upset her?

"Hey, Kinako what's wrong? Does my departure upset you in some way?"

"Of course it does, baka, baka, baka,baka!"

"Why? I'm doing this for you, you know?"

"But, I want...I want you to stay with me because I...I...I love you!"

Tsurugi was surprised, no more than surprised; he was shocked. Did he hear that right? Nanobana Kinako has just confessed to him. But...Ugh, he wished that he had listened to his brother about relationship.

"Kinako...I...I mean I." No matter how hard he tried he just can't get the words out.

"So...*sob* Will you stay?!" asked Kinako as she looked up to Tsurugi, tears still in her eyes.

"Kinako..." said Tsurugi as he began to remove Kinako's hands from his body, "Gomenasai..."

And the last thing she saw before blacking out was Tsurugi's face...

* * *

**Well, that's it. Looks like your prediction is right, dear readers. If you have any thing to share with me, a fault, a way to improve my scene please let me know in the review below. Did you like the *cough*love*cough* scene? Well, tell me how I did in the review section.( And sort of don't expect more since I'm not good with lovely-mushy-love-stuff.)**

**Opinion: Who do you think Tsurugi will train with ?**

**Trivia: Who is Tougorou-san in the real IE? **

**You can answer both of them by review or P.M, which ever one you prefer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm back and *spoily*This chapter is mostly about Tsurugi's training. So it's not that interesting, I would like to think it as a filler chapter. But anyway, some of you say he will train with Okita Souji from CS or Gouenji Shuuya from IE. Eh, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for the reviews, all of those who have reviewed this story. All of you got the trivia right!**

**Translation: Shishou= Master/ Teacher**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

"Sorry, Kinako...but I have to do this." Tsurugi muttered to himself as he lifts Kinako up and deposited her on a nearby bench.

_After all of this end, maybe I can take you on a date...or whatever girls like. Aw, I seriously need my brother's help._

As Tsurugi finished his preparation, he looks back at Raimon once more. _Normally, I wouldn't care about this school but heh, friends make you change after all._ He walked out of the school gate, probably to begin the hardest journey of his life.

* * *

Mountains, rivers,wild animals, He conquered them all and if this map is right; the legendary swordsman's manor should be near. And he was right as a few minutes later; he saw a building coming into view. A chrysanthemum as a symbol; yeah, this is the place.

* * *

As Tsurugi walks in nonchalantly, two of the guards spotted him and immediately confronted him.

One of the guard shouted, "Hey you. Who are you trespassing on the land of the Shinsengumi?!"

"Ignorant kid like you need to be punished!" shouted another guard, as they both started attack Tsurugi.

"Hmph, weaklings like you should just stay away..." muttered Tsurugi. "This is the end, kid!"

Both of the guard slash Tsurugi in a cross formation; obviously a plan to trap Tsurugi in the sword clash. "Come out...Kensei Lancelot!"

The armored knight came out instantaneously, with more aura than before. The guards were terrified but nonetheless continued their assault. Tsurugi however, use his keshin shield to block the attacks before sweeping them away with ease.

"Tch, pathetic."

Tsurugi walks even further before being greeted by even more guards. "Ah, great. More weaklings."

"Don't underestimate us, kid!" shouted one of the guards as he rushes to attack Tsurugi.

"Stop it." said a voice that got all the guards visibly shaken. Tsurugi had to wonder; maybe the legend is true after all. If he terrified the guards with just two words. As a purple hair man walks out, all of the guards bowed down; some out of respect while other out of fear.

"And what do we have here? A trespasser?"

"I'm sorry to intrude but I came all this way to learn the way of the Shinsengumi." said Tsurugi as he also bowed down.

"And you knocked out two of my guards?"

"I'm sorry...But I have to defend myself."

Tsurugi expected the said man to accept his request but instead, "Go back home. Your hopes and dream will only be destroyed here."

Tsurugi was shocked, not by the fact that he was turn down but he was turned down so bluntly.

"B-But..."

"Didn't you hear me? Go back from where you came from; this place is not for kids like you."

He came all this way for nothing...He came to learn the best swordsmanship but was turned down. But he can't go back to Raimon...He can't face them right now.

As Tsurugi clutches his knees in an attempt to get rid of this disappointment, the sword master walks back into his manor.

One of his men walks with him and said, "Okita-san, is it really okay to be so blunt to that kid? I mean he came all this way here just to learn under your wings."

Okita sigh, "If he cannot handle a turn down like that then he wouldn't be even worthy enough to teach."

"You mean this is all...a test?!"

Okita said nothing as he walks down the hall to his room. _Let's see if he can endure the waiting..._

* * *

Tsurugi was stuck on what to do. He was turned down by the very man that he wished to learn from. But he must learn from him...he must! That's why he has to wait, wait until he accept his determination.

Unbeknownst to him, Okita was at the window, staring out at him. _All right, kid; the real test begins now._

Days passed by and still no answer from Okita. Tsurugi's physical strength might be declining but his mental strength wasn't. All he thought was he has to wait until Okita accept him. But it seems that his physical strength might take a turn to the worst as that day was ruined by a downpour.

Tsurugi felt wetness for a second before feeling no more wetness. He looks up slightly and sees a shadow looming over him, apparently holding an umbrella.

"Okita-san?"

"Yeah, it's me..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, saving a kid from hypothermia."

"But why?..." asked Tsurugi once more.

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Just be patient."

* * *

**Time: Tommorow**

As the event last night played back in Tsurugi mind, he even has more questions. If Okita turned him down, why did he shelter him from the rain last night?

"Tsurugi, here..." said Okita as he placed something on the ground. It's a normal stew with a glass of water.

"But why?" Tsurugi is filled with even more questions now.

"Because, I don't want a starving boy in front of my house. It would mess up my reputation."

Even more day passes from that incident. Okita would bring him meals from time to times, sparking Tsurugi's mind on why he is doing so.

On one night, while Tsurugi was asleep on his knees; breezes passed by and someone supposedly brought him a blanket. The only person that he might think of is Okita.

Sometimes later, Okita brought him food again; only this time he asked, "So Tsurugi, tell me. Why do you wish to learn the way of the Shinsengumi?"

Tsurugi's eyes widened for a bit before relaxing again, "The reason is...is because I want to protect those who are precious to me!"

"Protect those...who are precious to you, huh?" said Okita as he closed his eyes and grinned,"Very well, Tsurugi. Come."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to learn the way of the Shinsengumi right? Come if you want to."

This time Tsurugi broke into a full-blown smile, getting up on his foot and said, "H-Hai!"

* * *

**Location: Okita's court yard**

After a day of rest to let Tsurugi recover his health, Okita brought him out to his court yard, possibly for training; Tsurugi hoped.

"All right, Tsurugi. See that waterfall? Go there and meditate under it."

"How does this have to do with swordsmanship?" asked Tsurugi.

"Remember, this is self-awareness training. Just meditate there until I came back with the right equipments."

Tsurugi pondered for a second before doing as Okita told. Standing in only his shorts, he went over to the waterfall and sat down; closing his eyes and beginning to meditate.

_Hmm, he must have some ulterior motive...Maybe, it's for gathering aura? _

***Bonk***

Tsurugi felt a pain on the top of his head, before looking behind and saw the attacker which was Okita?!

"Hey! What did you do that for?" shouted Tsurugi as he holds the top of his head.

"Didn't I say that before? This is self-awareness training, so you have to dodge without looking."

"Damn it, why didn't you say that before?" said Tsurugi as he closes his eyes once more.

Okita bring down the wooden stick once more, intended on hitting Tsurugi only to have him dodge to the right. Tsurugi smirked, intrigued by the fact that he dodge the stick without looking. But...Okita swatted the stick to the right and hit Tsurugi once more.

"Ouch! I thought I only have to dodge once!"

"The enemy won't attack only once, they will attack as many times as they desire."

As Tsurugi closes his eyes, again; Okita swings down the wooden stick to continue practicing. This went on for a couple of hours, tiring both Tsurugi and Okita, to some extent. Soon, Tsurugi got a hang of it and began to dodge Okita's strikes easily.

And seeing Tsurugi getting used to the training, Okita soon called the lesson off; prompting Tsurugi to take a rest.

"No way, I can't rest now! I must train...Train to get stronger!"

"You really are something else. Very well, put this on." said Okita as he handed Tsurugi some sort of paddings?

The moment Okita let go of the paddings, the weight of it pulled Tsurugi down to the ground, hard. _What the hell are these things? Weights?_

"Your next test is to run around the manor 1 time and you must do so before I finish my cup of tea." Okita sat down his chair and began pouring himself some tea, while Tsurugi still struggles to put the weight on his legs.

"You better hurry up. I like to drink fast." said Okita as he sips on his tea. However Tsurugi manages to put the weights on though it felt like tons of steel pulling him down. By the time he began to move Okita said, "Time's up. Try again."

"What the hell was that about?! I can't even move with all these freaking weights!"

Okita pours more tea in to his cup once more, "I was able to do it and so could you...with a little practice. Also, use everything you have to do so."

Tsurugi attempts to move once more, becoming difficult with each movement; eventually making him fall down to his knees and leading to Okita telling him to try to do it again. This cycle continues a few days, pissing off Tsurugi even more.

He continues to let out his rage on to the weights, gaining more speed each day. Even Okita has to be amazed as he himself didn't get this fast in a few days. However that wasn't enough; He needs to be as fast as Okita at drinking his tea.

One day, Tsurugi decides to finish this training once and for all. He got everything he need, a fresh start, a wooden stick (For some reason) and the weights. He waited outside of the place where Okita would be coming to sit every day.

After a few minutes, Okita came and was surprised to see Tsurugi waiting there.

"Okita-san, today I'll finish this training and move on to the next one!" shouted Tsurugi. Okita, however simply sat down and started pouring his cup of tea.

Tsurugi realizes this and started run. Thanks to his continuous training his speed and endurance improved greatly and he had everything set. The time that Okita take to finish his tea is at least 5 minutes, give or take. That should be more than enough time.

Tsurugi runs faster and faster, he had already reached the third corner. One more corner and he'll able to move up the training pace. His leg felt like lead, as he struggles just to keep himself from falling. He keeps moving and moving till he's past the fourth corner.

But something shocked him. It appears that Okita had nearly finished his tea cup and Tsurugi wasn't even halfway to his destination. However, he still has a trick up his sleeve, the wooden stick that he brought with him. If he could just aim right, his plan would work perfectly. He threw the stick, aiming at the tea cup.(So that's why!) But Okita aware of this, move his tea cup out of the way.

_Damn it! I didn't bring a second one with me. Wait! He said to use everything I can to get there...Yosh, Let's try this!_

Remembering Okita's word, Tsurugi immediately use Devil Burst as dark wings grew out of his back. This certainly surprised Okita, to think he would use his hissatsu attack like that. But he has to do his role, as he sips on his tea once more.

Tsurugi used the said wings to 'fly' to his destination. The wind was hitting his face and so was the pressure. Okita seems to be finished with his tea by now as he puts down his cup. But Tsurugi couldn't give up yet! He pushes on forward with all of his might to reach, what seems to be an impossible goal.

And he did it! Or so he thought. He was using all of his strength into one single burst that he didn't focus on Okita. The only thing that decides whether he do the run once more or move on to the next training was Okita's decision.

"Tsurugi, I must say. You surprised me in more way than once but you must be wondering whether you passed or not, right?" asked Okita, which was responded by a nod of Tsurugi's head.

"Hmph, well. Tsurugi Kyousuke, you...passed."

"What?!"

"Did I stutter? I told you, you passed this training. You can move on to the next one. Did you hear me this time?" Okita said more loudly.

Tsurugi was happy, no more than happy. It was a feeling that he could not describe. It was amazing, Tsurugi got up to his feet once more. Looking more confidence than ever; he said, "Hai, shishou!"

* * *

**Well, that's it. Somehow, I think this chapter is lacking something, either that or something's wrong with my writing style. So, if you have any opinions, suggestions or anything to say about the story; please leave them in the review section. A favorite and follow would also be appreciated. (Note: I was tempted to write a 6000+ words chapter but that would be too long.)**

**Trivia: For those who watch CS and remember Daisuke's book. What is Okita's description**

**For those who didn't watch Cs or didn't remember Daisuke's books. What happened to Yuuichi ?**

**You can answer by either review or P.M, which ever one you prefer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, how's everyody? 'cause I'm back with another chapter of Blitz Master. Now, as you know without all of your support and motivation, I would have never gotten this far. Thanks again peeps! Also, this chapter and the last one take place during the same time.**

**Translation: Daijobu= It's all right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Irritated. Hakuryuu feels extremely irritated. Today, he though; was supposed to be a good day. Woke up early, feeling refreshed, taking a jog outside. But that changed when he found Kinako sleeping on one of the school benches.

He had asked her what happened, to which she responds by shakily telling him the departure of Tsurugi. Now that he thinks about it, he is pissed off. Pissed that their captain had left them without even saying any words. Even worse, Tsurugi had left Kinako on a school bench. A SCHOOL BENCH! In those conditions, it's a miracle that no one had hurt her yet.

But Tsurugi must have a motive behind his departure. To protect them? Or just for his own power gain? For whatever reason, he still trusts in Tsurugi. Through his careful analysis of the situation, he became more calm.

Or so he thought.

The next minutes or so, Tenma came bursting out of nowhere saying something about a meeting which Endou had arranged.

* * *

**Location: Meeting Room**

"So minna! I'm sorry to have called you here on short notice and so early...hehe but I would like to introduce to you a new member of Raimon." exclaimed Endou.

Something struck Hakuryuu's nerve, a new member? Is it possible that the new member was the replacement for Tsurugi? He has to wait and see.

"Now without further ado, let me introduce to you. Our new member, Fei Rune!" Endou then proceeded to step aside, revealing a green hair boy.

"So," asked Hakuryuu, "Why is he here?"

"Oh! I forgot. He's-."

"Onii-chan?!" exclaimed Kinako, "It is you!" Kinako immediately jumped over and hug Fei, shocking him.

"K-Kinako, is that you?!" asked Fei before hugging Kinako tightly, surprising everyone in the room. Soon the reunion was broke up by a cough, the source: Hakuryuu.

"Mind to explain how you two know each other?" asked Hakuryuu.

"Ah! Sorry." Kinako apologized while bowing, "Minna, Fei-kun is my brother. Hehe."

"So that explain the huge eyes..." muttered Hakuryuu. "One more thing, Care to explain why you are here?"

Fei looked at Endou, while he nods in response. "Fei Rune will be the new captain of Team 1."

Kinako didn't have to look at Hakuryuu to see the rage on his face. She could literally sense the intent of his face. It was scary, to say the least.

Hakuryuu them muttered something which everyone can't hear. Endou then asked what he muttered to which he responded by shouting, "I can't take it! Tsurugi's my captain, not this loser!"

"Hey hey, Hakuryuu. Fei got the highest score at his school; in fact he's the top student at his academy."

"And so did Tsurugi. Why can't I become the captain? Why do you have to bring another student into this team?!" Hakuryuu ran in a quick manner to the courtyard of the school; who also started to feel his pain.

Tenma was the first one who broke the silence, "Now that I think about it, Tsurugi really is an amazing Blitz Warrior. I guess it's not easy to just accept that he's gone..."

"Umm, let me talk to him. I think I understand how he feels." said Kinako as she rushes in Hakuryuu's direction.

* * *

"Hakuryuu-kun, what's wrong?" Kinako wondered if she made the right decision following Hakuryuu.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! After that green hair loser replaced Tsurugi, you still asked me what's wrong?!" Hakuryuu shouted, "Tsurugi went to train and Endou replaced him! How do you think that made me, his friend feel, huh?!"

"But Hakuryuu-kun, while Tsurugi-kun is gone; we need someone to lead us."

"Him?! Lead me?! Don't joke with me, that loser can't lead me! You don't get it!"

Kinako couldn't take it anymore. She was the calm and cheerful girl but this has pushed her too far. Much too far...

"Okay! I get it! You're upset that Tsurugi left! So am I! I know how it feels to lose a friend; I'm just trying to get you to look to the positive side of things!"

Well, guess the calm part of her is gone...

"Umm, sorry...If I don't understand your feeling that much..."

Kinako panicked for a moment. She had never ever yelled at anyone before, she was too shy and gentle to do so. But her first time yelling at Hakuryuu, she doesn't feel that good now.

"Umm, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you like that..."

"It's okay...", muttered Hakuryuu, as he silently walks away, "I guess I shouldn't be that ignorant to other people feeling, huh?"

Kinako was surprised, did her yelling do a good thing or a bad one? She did make Hakuryuu understand her but she did upset him, to some extent...

"What are you waiting for, Kinako? I gotta apologize to our new "Captain"." Hakuryuu grinned, calming Kinako down a bit. At least now, her brother and Hakuryuu would actually get along.

* * *

"Sorry that I...uhh...misjudged you and called you a loser..." said Hakuryuu as he rubbed his neck, trying to focus away on something else rather to his 'new Captain' and all the stares he's receiving.

"Ah, Daijobu. Hehe, guess it's not easy to lose a good friend, huh ?" asked Fei. "Yeah, but if I can get used to Tsurugi then I can surely get used to you, Fei."

For the first time, Hakuryuu actually smile at Fei, the one he called a loser. But now Fei is the captain and Hakuryuu has nothing but respect for him.

Endou, seeing as his students are finally ready to support each other, he shouted, "Yosh! Minna, until the detection team finds Rei; We have all this time to train and get much stronger!"

"Right!" And with a loud enthusiastic shout from all the Blitz Warriors, they will embark on another maturing of the mental and physical strength.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks of harsh and brutal training. Three weeks of fun and hardship. All of them got stronger and Endou can feel it. The aura pulsing of them is so tremendous that it made their previous aura look like toddlers.

If they work together, maybe just maybe, they could beat the crap out of Rei. But so far the detection team hasn't even found Rei yet. It appears like he just vanishes from the face of the planet.

But even so, that gave everyone more time to practice all the moves and improve their power, a chance that can't be passed up.

Unfortunately, that chance has to be thrown away for now because...

"Endou-sama! We found traces of Rei's whereabouts!" one of the members shouted. "Is that so? Well, guess we have to tell them time's up. Anyway where is Rei?"

All of the members suddenly flinched. They fidgeted for a bit before telling Endou, "Umm, about that. We were able to predict his next location."

"Really?! That's great!" exclaimed Endou. "But Endou-san. The thing is there is two academies that he will most likely target. It's either Dragonlink Academy or...Raimon."

"T-Two p-places? That mean our power will be halved and there goes the chance of defeating Rei..." He suddenly fell on his knee, shocking both the students and the detection members.

It's not everyday you get to see the greatest Blitz Master fall down to his knee.

"Ano, Endou-san. Maybe we could...umm...track him down even further-."

Even though the members were talking to Endou, he decided that the best course of action is to take down Rei either way.

"Yosh! Minna! If Rei are possibly in those two places, then we will meet him at those two places and take him down!" Endou raised his fist for emphasis as everyone do the same

"Hehe, Endou-san sure know how to get out of a depression." muttered one of the members.

"But, Endou-san, how will we tackle two places with only one team?" asked Tenma. "Hmm, that is a problem..."

Endou closed his eyes to think for a while before opening them again, eyes filled with ideas or maybe just one...

"All right. Fei, Shindou. You and both your team will be stationed at Dragonlink Academy. Nishiki, Kirino, you'll be stationed here to guard Raimon. Everyone understand?"

"Hai!"

"Wonderbaaa, how long will it take to get there?" Tenma moaned, from all the lack of action. "We're almost there Tenma. Just hang on a little longer."

After about 10 minutes, the two teams arrived at their destination. Though they expected the place to be in rubbles, it appear that the school is just fine. Everything was peaceful so they have time to prepare for Rei.

"KING FIRE!"

Or not...

They sensed it. The incredible amount of aura that was unleashed in that one attack. But just as quickly as it has rose, it quickly fell.

Tenma and the others rush to the scene. What they saw horrified them. Three warriors were standing while dozen of others fainted.

"You're finally here..." said a monotone voice.

_That voice! It can't be?! _

Tenma gulped, he has never sense an aura this tremendous before. But it all comes down to this.

"Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma, Sorano Aoi, Fei Rune, Hakuryuu, Nanobana Kinako. You are all on Tougorou-san's list."

"Talking about list again huh?" said Hakuryuu, "This time we won't lose, you hear?!"

"Bull, Rin; take care of them..."

As he said that, the two people beside Rei suddenly disappeared from their field of vision. Only to reappear behind all of them. But the teams were barely able to dodge them.

"Shindou-san, you and me will handle Rei. Tenma and Hakuryuu please handle these two." said Fei as he rushes with Shindou to confront Rei.

Both of them suddenly unleash their keshin and try to attack Rei only for Rei to dodge the attacks with ease.

However, it seems that their barrage of attack pressured Rei as he was forced to also use his keshin.

_Heh, exactly what I planned for._ "Fei, let's go! Sousha Maestro Armed!" Shindou's keshin turned into energy as it covered Shindou. Fei did the same and soon, the both of were Armed and ready to fight.

But, without info on Rei; they were surprised when Rei did the same. Shindou rushes in to attack but was blocked by Rei. Soon Fei joined the fight as he too attacks Rei.

The three of them struggle in a power lock before breaking apart. The three of them fought for a while but it looks like Rei's seemingly endless amount of aura tire both of them.

"Damn it, his aura is bigger than I thought..." muttered Fei. They both panted hard, thinking on how to stop Rei.

Soon, as the great strategist he is, Shindou immediately thought up of a plan.

"Fei, I think I know how to stop him now." whispered Shindou, "Just distract him for a while and I'll deal the finishing blow."

"All right."

Soon both of them initiated the 'plan', with Fei rushing in to attack Rei.

"Take this! Bouncer Rabbit!" Fei's fist hits head-on with Rei's, creating a huge explosion. As Rei and Fei enter another power struggle, Shindou snuck up behind them; fist covered with blue energy.

"HAA! Soul Breaker!*"

He struck Rei right in the gut, flinching him while allowing Fei to step back.

_Yosh, I got him! _"Fei, strike the finishing blow, n-!" Shindou's fist was grabbed by something but what? Fei was also in shock, Rei shouldn't be able to move right now.

"Shindou, do you think an attack that emphasize on attacking the soul would affect me?" Rei said, "The reason why I wasn't affected is that...I don't have a soul."

Shindou and Fei was in disbelief. Their trump card had failed, what now?! How could they stop this unbeatable beast?!

* * *

**Well, that's it hope you all like it, don't forget to review, like and favorite you got anyway for me to improve my writing style, don't forget to tell me!**

**Also, another announcement. I need Ocs for the actual Blitz Tournament so if you're interested, check out my profile for the form and send them by P.M or review. They will be only used in the Blitz Tournament.**

**Soul Breaker: A move that uses the weakness of a soul. If successful, It can cancel all the aura in a person's body.**

**Trivia: Is King Fire a keshin or normal hissatsu? If it is keshin who uses it and what keshin?  
**

**Opinion: With all the reinforcement, will Tenma and the others here beat Rei or not?**

**Answer by review or P.M which ever one you prefer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Chaos back again with another chapter of Blitz Master. This time, I'm gonna make something a little clear for you guys. Now if I put * near a author notes sentence, it is important, the more stars the more important it is.**

**Now without further ado, let us begin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Shock and disbelief was the only thing that Shindou felt right now. And by the looks of it Fei was feeling it too. Soul Breaker was advanced form of aura control. It was supposed to be a one-hit KO. But Rei...He take it full force and was still above to function like a normal Blitz Warrior.

That's when it all falls down...

Rei quickly counters by using Keshin Armed once more and kicking Shindou right in the guts. He then moved faster than anything they have ever seen. Fei was soon finding himself on defense. As Rei closes in, Fei immediately switched to offense only to be blocked effortlessly.

_Damn it! I thought Soul Breaker would knock him out! Guess I have to go with a different approach._

Fei manages to step back in time before his opponent could deal the finishing blow. With space between them, Fei prepares another Soul Breaker, hoping this time it would work.

Before he could use Bouncer Rabbit to maneuver around Rei, he suddenly spoke up, "Don't think that Soul Breaker would work on me. That attack is useless to my aura."

So Rei predicted his plan again, just great... But why? Soul Breaker should have worked on any opponent.

"Rei before we fight, tell me...Who or What are you?!"

His face remains unchanging as he replies, "I am Rei Kukh, El Dorado's strongest Warrior...or should I say Android."

_Android!? That's the experiment that was stopped due its destructive nature...but...there was still more. _

"Soul Breaker works by targeting the aura of someone then disrupting it right? Unfortunately...My aura is unlimited."

Fei visibly tensed under the pressure. Fight against a machine which has unlimited aura. No that's impossible, They gotta send for backups. At least he would be able to distract him for a little, probably...

_Boy oh boy...This is gonna be tough._

Without hesitation he dashes onward, hoping this time his attacks would not be in vain.

* * *

**Somewhere in a forest**

A figure moves through the forest swiftly, startling all the creatures that inhabited it. The figure's face appears to be that of a worried one. Finally putting in more effort into his dash, the figure zooms off to who knows where.

"Minna...Please hang in there for a bit longer..."

* * *

**Back at the battle**

The fight between Hakuryuu, Tenma and the other two was much easier than expected, probably due to their training. However before celebration could take place, both of them senses a huge amount of aura dropping like a stone.

With that in mind, they rushes off to help their respective captains with Aoi and Kinako following them from behind.

The scene that they have arrived in was devastating...to say the least. Two captains that were standing strong were not fainted on the ground.

"Shindou-senpai, Fei...No..."

"He has grown even more powerful than the last time we faced off...Tenma, don't let down your guard and attack with all of your power!" Hakuryuu immediately releases his keshin with Tenma doing the same.

Rei noticed them immediately and also uses his own keshin. With both of them staring at each other, a signal to go in and fight Rei, Tenma was the first to initiate the attack.

His Keshin Armed improve his speed immensely as he was able maneuver around Rei easily with Soyokaze Step and hitting him directly in the face with Mach Wind.

While Rei was being knocked back, Hakuryuu prepares Dragon Blaster but the attack of dodged by Rei, who used his keshin to propel himself into mid-air.

"Damn it, stop dodging!" shouted Hakuryuu as he too, jumped into mid-air in pursuit of Rei.

"Your course of action isn't smart at all." Rei used his falling momentum to surprise Hakuryuu by punching him straight on in the face.

Tenma stared with disbelief; their surprise attacks have no effect whatsoever.

Well...There's only one thing left to do

BRUTE FORCE!

Tenma quickly dashes toward Rei, hoping to give him no time to recover from the surprise attack and used Mach Wind. The attacks hit but didn't get a reaction out of Rei as his emotionless face.

He pulled back just to see what would happen next but something grabbed him from behind. He manages to get a glimpse of the attacker to see none other than the two that they just defeated!

"But how?! We've have already beaten you..."

"Such attacks and power are no use to us. The least we can do here, is giving you a painless departure." said Rei as prepare an attack similar to Soul Breaker. He walks slowly to Tenma and begun to strike him in the stomach.

"You will not hurt my friend!" Hakuryuu, though fallen before suddenly got back up in a desperate attempt to save his comrades. He charged blindly at Rei, fist leading first.

For the first time in all of their fights, Rei actually smirks. He suddenly turns around and aims his blade right at Hakuryuu.

"Soul Piercer." The blade extends and impales Hakuryuu's stomach. It appears as it didn't do much damage though not the same could be said to his aura, for it is blocked in all direction; effectively paralzying him.

"No! Hakuryuu!"

"Now for your turn." Rei lifts his hand up, surrounded by a bluish aura before striking Tenma; also paralyzing him like Hakuryuu.

Tenma falls to the ground, in pain and desperation.

Rei, however, was not done yet as he walks slowly to Shindou. "First off, the captain himself. Shindou Takuto."

He lifts his sword up covered with the same bluish aura, intent on striking Shindou.

Something is wrong because that same thing now is shouting for Tenma and Hakuryuu.

"Tenma-kun!"

"Hakuryuu-kun"

The sources of the voice is none other than Aoi and Kinako, who is running to assist the two that had fallen.

But Hakuryuu was concerned with their safety more than his own, "Kinako, Aoi! Stay back and don't come near here!"

Although, Kinako stays in her spot, Aoi didn't. She just runs toward Tenma, wanting to heal him.

"Aoi, what are you doing here? Listen to Hakuryuu and ru-ugh!" Tenma groaned in pain as he tries to move even a single muscle in his body.

"Tenma-kun, please don't try to move. It's the job of a healer to save the team members." said Aoi with a smile, and Tenma returning his own.

She reached Tenma in timebut before he could heal him, the same thing that happened with Hakuryuu happened to Aoi. A blade pierces her abdomen and she instantly falls to the ground.

Tenma looked on in horror as Aoi's lifeless eyes stared at him. She wasn't moving an inch now and her eyes. They lack the cheerfulness of the normal Aoi.

He felt something surging through him. Aoi's lifeless body, his friends' pain. He could see it all in one big flash.

Rei was surprised. He thought that he had already blocked Tenma's aura but it had surge once more.

"Rei...You ruthless...sadistic...cruel...BASTARD!" shouted Tenma.

"What?" Just as Rei finished his sentences, Tenma rushes off and attack him. Barrages of kicks and punches to the face and gut was even enough to stun Rei.

But he wasn't done yet as he uppercuts Rei into the air and kneed his back, hard. Tenma then proceed to knock Rei down once more and try to finish him off with another attack.

"Ugh, Shadow Plasma. Armed." Rei was once more armed as he too feels that Tenma's new power was going to be more dangerous than previously thought.

Dark energy appears from Tenma's back. It soon forms a muscular majin with wings, but it's not the normal Majin Pegasus Arc. This aura was filled with rage which enveloped the keshin's body.

"Come out! Majin Pegasus Arc...R!"

A gigantic fist smashes down on Rei as he guards himself. "You hurt Aoi! I'll never forgive you!"

He repeatedly smashes Rei to the ground until the entire area surrounding Rei became a huge crater.

"One last time! Raging Wings!" The keshin brings it fist down, packed with crimson aura and seemingly ends Rei's life.

Tenma quickly falls to his knees. Forcing his aura to burst out like that really strains him and...What's worse, Rei just got back up again!

He seems to be in pain but his face doesn't show it. His keshin armor however, was cracked due to that last attack but right now, it's Tenma that need helps. His face was full of fatigue and his aura was lower than a Grade 1 Warrior.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" shouted someone as a blinding light flashes its way into the middle of Rei and Tenma.

"Akatsuki no Miko, Amaterasu! HAAA!" The Goddess of Sun emerges in a spectacular light, ready to assist its user, Kinako.

"So you're also a fighter, Nanobana Kinako."

"You won't be saying that monotone voice of yours any longer! Kourin no Ya!" The keshin shoots out an arrow of light, heading towards Rei.

But with both of his blades, effortlessly cut the arrow in half, creating a huge dust cloud. With no sight, Kinako was barely able to see Rei as he appears behind her back and knocks her to the ground.

"They always say that in a battle, the first strategy was to get rid of the healer." said Rei as he brings his sword up. "I guess I should have done that sooner." Kinako looks in shock before covering her head hoping that the blade would not pierce her.

"And don't worry. Your capture will not be in vain. Tougorou-san will use your DNA to create the perfect warrior." The blade charges with energy. "This won't be painful...much."

Rei swings his sword down, as the others looks on in horror.

"HAAAA!" But Kinako couldn't feel anything and she definitely didn't hear the sound of metal hitting flesh.

And! Before her stands a figure, with its spiky blue hair, its sharp eyes and a Shinsengumi Robe as its cape.

"Jeez Kinako. Stop worrying me like that and try to heal the others next time, okay?" The figure smirks.

That figure is none other than...Tsurugi Kyousuke!

* * *

**Well looks like team 1 is back together once more. Happy time! Anyway hope you all like this chapter and sorry if it's a little short. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the review section.**

*****Needing OC, If interested message me with the form in P.M!**

**Trivia: If you know about this, What is a Shinsengumi?**

**Opinion: Would you guys like to see another arc before the actual Blitz Tournament?**

**Leave your answers in the review section or P.M, which ever one your prefer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annnd, I'm back to bring you another chapter of Blitz master. Now there won't be much to talk about in this chapter except for the end of the Rei "arc". Thank you for the reviews, they really inspire me to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma eleven or any of its series.**

* * *

Tension spreads through out the air. Everyone can feel it as both Rei and Tsurugi stares down at each other. Of course, everyone as shocked at the sudden return of Tsurugi but there are more important matters on hand such as defeating Rei.

"Kinako..." Tsurugi began, "Any casualties?"

She was surprised at first though she replied later on, "H-He hurts Shindou-san and Onii-san. H-He even killed Aoi-san!" She trembled as she spoke, obviously shaken by the event.

_Damn it! He killed Aoi...Wait, I can still sense it...barely but it's definitely there. _

"Heal the others... especially Aoi. And tell everyone not to interfere in this fight; I need all my focus to win this one." Kinako quickly obeyed the command and scurried off to heal her fallen comrade

Tsurugi walked slowly to his opponent, unshaken by the facts that he took down his friends so easily. Rei was surprised by this as he had defeated Tsurugi when they first met. But nonetheless he kept his stoic face.

When he finally meets face to face with Tsurugi, he noticed something that changed in his opponent. His eyes were cold and sharp yet it held some warmth and compassion within. His face was full of caution and anger yet it held some confidence with it but Rei doesn't care one bit for the change in his opponent.

"So.., You came back to finally submit yourself. I thought I would have to find you and capture you for Tougorou-san but here you are..." said Rei.

"Submit myself? That's an interesting thing to say. No, I'm here to save my friend and defeat you." replied Tsurugi.

"Hmm? So...You think that you will defeat me?"

"Think?" began Tsurugi once more, " No, I **will **defeat you!"

Rei tensed up. To think that an android like him would feel this kind of tension...but he was program for one purpose, To destroy anything in his path.

As the fight was about to begin the others quickly took cover behind a large piece of rubble. Rei sneakily signal the other two to attack Tsurugi from behind.

Quickly obeying their commander's order, the two manages to sneak up on Tsurugi and prepare to strike him with their blades. What happen next surprise them. Their so perfect attack co-ordination actually backfires on them as Tsurugi vanishes completely from sight.

Rei was shocked at the improved agility the Tsurugi showed...He is actually on top of both Bull and Rin's shoulders.

The three of them quickly took initiative with both Bull and Rin separating from each other, forcing Tsurugi to jump up. Like clockwork, Rei was there waiting to strike him down.

But it still wasn't enough to defeat our blue hair warrior.

A sword, unlike the one he will before blocks Rei's blade effortlessly. The shiny, thin Katana that rest in Tsurugi hand was simple but overwhelming to the point that Rei blade was not of any use.

Trying to finish this as fast as possible, Rei uses Keshin Armed, confident that his Keshin Armed will overpower Tsurugi's.

The boy in question quickly does the same, donning the familiar dark red armor.

"Rin, Bull. Use Tactic AX5* and Muei Ranbu*. Try to finish him off without killing him." As the command was executed, the three of them rushes around Tsurugi in rapid motion, obviously trying to surprise him when one of them attacks him.

However, Tsurugi didn't even bat an eye for the incoming danger. He slowly put his sword to the side, charging it with an intense dark blue energy. As seconds passes, the dark energy grew even more intense and appears sharper with every passing moment.

"...Death..."

The blade now has been enveloped in an intense stream of energy.

"..Sword!"

And with a sharp swing of his sword, the energy that lay dormant on his sword quickly disperses of the enemies that surrounded him.

The only one that is standing beside Tsurugi is Rei. He quickly got back into action as he thrust his blade into Tsurugi body, only to be dodged quite easily by the latter. Every slashes he made were dodged by Tsurugi, effortlessly in fact.

Now he knew that all those time that Tsurugi were not present, he was silently gaining his power and increasing it to exponential proportion.

Hakuryuu and the others could only stare at the fight in awe. "Amazing...In just a span of three weeks, he got enough power to make Rei look like a toddler..."

Tenma was very amazed. He knew Tsurugi was powerful but to toy around with Rei so easily, never in his wildest dream!

Rei becomes desperate over time as he too began to show sign of frustration. The last attack had leaded him to be open to Tsurugi's counter, to which the latter kicks Rei away.

"What's wrong? Becoming tired? Desperate even?" said Tsurugi as he walks toward Rei and to his surprise, Rei actually tries to back away as if he is afraid.

"Hmm, What now? Backing away? That's what you asked me the first time we battled." said Tsurugi, "So I'll ask you the same thing...Do you feel fear now?"

Rei grunts in frustration, he wasn't supposed to feel anything...He was supposed to be an empty shell that follows commands...

"I...will not be humiliated by you. Not anymore!" He releases his seemingly unlimited energy, drastically changing his appearance little by little. His eyes changes with "goggles" extending from his ears soon, with both Keshin Armed and this new form, even Tsurugi was shocked at this new power.

"This is...Hyper Drive Mode. Strongest form of any android to exist... Minor tip. Keshin Armed won't stand a chance against this mode..." said Rei as he quickly disappears from Tsurugi's sight and punching the boy backward in matter of seconds.

And he didn't even have time to counter the second punch as Rei unloaded a furious barrage of punches and kicks before uppercutting Tsurugi into the air.

As Rei jumps in order to reach Tsurugi, he was quickly met by the latter drawing his blade in order to cut Rei in half.

But just as the other time, Rei disappear without a trace only to appear behind Tsurugi and knock him down to a bunch of rubbles.

"Tsurugi!" shouted Tenma, as he tried to get up to help Tsurugi but were held back by Kinako. "Tenma-kun, Tsurugi-kun said not to interfere. You need to heed his advice and- hey!"

But Tenma didn't even listen to Kinako as he rushes to save his comrades from Rei. The moment he confronts Rei, he actually thought on how he could beat him but with his new keshin, He definitely can do it.

"Come out! Majin Pegasus Arc R!" The said Red Pegasus came out of Tenma's back, awaiting its order to fight Rei.

"Yosh, let's do this. Armed!" Now that Tenma attempts Keshin Armed with this new keshin, he could feel that it may give him the winning advantage. But it had gone awfully wrong...

Instead of equipping him with keshin-like armor. The effect was a painful headache, so painful that he had to grab his own head, trying to prevent the pain from happening.

Rei saw this as an opening and quickly draw his blade to end Tenma's struggle. Just as he nearly struck down Tenma, a dark slash emerges from the rubbles, ending Rei's assault.

A clear look at the attacker and it's none other than Tsurugi, just a little battered up.

"Tch, Tenma. I told you not to interfere. Now you have a headache...just great." Tsurugi slowly walks to the space between Tenma and Rei while discarding his Keshin armor. "Pick yourself up and retreat for now. Tell everyone I'll handle this."

"What's wrong, Tsurugi Kyousuke? Discarding your keshin armor because you realized that fighting me is useless?

"Oh no, you're sadly mistaken. What I'm about to show you is something which surpasses Keshin Armed and is a relic of my master. You have nothing and know nothing about this do you?" Tsurugi proceeds to grasp his sword with both of his hand, taking a kendo stance, "And what you don't know...could hurt you."

He then releases an incredible amount of aura, while simultaneously chanting, "Wielder of Chrysanthemum blade. Strike the Earth like lightning. Please lend me your strength, Okita Souji!"

A bright flash of light enveloped Tsurugi as he finishes chanting those words and the result was...shocking, to say the least.

His eyes had changed color from its original color to a darker violet with yellow iris. His hair changed from blue to purple with some of it forming a bang on his face.

"Can't believe I have to use this form..." _I can't waste another moment, I must strike now before I ran out of aura._

"W-What are you?" ask Rei, albeit shaken.

"Me? I told you last time didn't I? I'm the one who **will **defeat you!"

"Hmph, I'm tired of your confidence! I'll end it right here and now!" Rei dashes toward Tsurugi, blade in hand hoping to end Tsurugi once and for all.

But for the second time, this new form completely overwhelms his Hyper Drive mode. With Tsurugi dodging left and right so easily again, Rei had become even more frustrated.

Rei retreated to a safe distance but was followed by Tsurugi. Even before he can land a blow on Tsurugi, the latter uses his newfound speed and got through Rei.

He quickly turns around and kneed Rei in the face two times before roundhouse kicking Rei away. After the beating he took, Rei was still standing up!He decided that this would be his last attack to end Tsurugi. Tsurugi also anticipated this and drew his blade out, ready for a clash.

Both of them dashes off to attack each other, with Rei dashing in a straight line and Tsurugi in a zig-zag manner, leaving after-images of himself.

"...Kiku..."

As Rei was confused, Tsurugi closes in and swing his blade...

"Ichimonji!"

Rei was slashed through but no sign of physical injury was shown. Tsurugi, however quickly put his sword in its sheath. Just asthe completely puts it in, a blinding yellow light appears from below Rei in a shape of a Chrysanthemum, completely overwhelming Rei.

This was it, end of the road for Rei Kukh. Tsurugi walks toward Rei and unsheathed his sword once more. Preparing to strike Rei down, he quickly thrust his blade down.

But what surprise both Rei and the others the most is that, the blade actually landed near Rei's face.

"But why? I've injured your friends, destroyed your pride and you still allowed me to live?" asked the injured Rei.

"Because that is what separates me from all of you. I am not a killer..." replied Tsurugi as he walks toward where Kinako was healing the others.

Rei didn't believe it, someone that spared his life but in exchange his pride had taken a major blow. And he certainly can not humiliate Tougorou-san.

"No...I won't let Tougorou-san lose face!" shouted Rei as he rushes toward Tsurugi and the others, killing apparent in his face.

By the looks of the others face, Tsurugi was able to catch on and immediately confront Rei and his blade.

"You just don't stop, do you?!" Tsurugi reach out for the blade instead of drawing his own. The sound of metal hitting flesh echo throughout the area.

Rei's blade was embedded in Tsurugi's hand but he firmly hold it.

"Tsurugi! You idiot!" shouted Hakuryuu, about the state of his friend.

"Heh, this is just a drop in a bucket for all the times I let you down." At long last, using his other hand, drew his blade.

"He's trying to get Rei at a close range to finish him once and for all?!"

Tenma weakly spoke, "Hehe, do it Tsurugi..."

While Rei struggle to get his sword free, Tsurugi charge his sword with the familiar dark energy.

"Death..Sword!" The point blank range Death Sword completely defeat Rei for the last time...

* * *

**Tenma and the others' camp**

Having defeat Rei, our Blitz Warriors decided to take rest and set up camp. Luckily, as Tsurugi thought, Aoi seems to be fine. After being healed by Kinako, Tenma decided to stay at her side until she wakes up.

Lucky for him, that only happens a couple hours later. Her eyes flutter, full of tiredness and the first thing she saw was Tenma's face.

"Tenma-kun?"

"It's okay Aoi," Tenma reached out to grab her hand, "I'm here."

Deciding that she was feeling better, Aoi sat up and found out that she now adorned a different kind of clothing. When she catch on what's happening, her face heat up considerably.

"Ano..Tenma-kun. D-Did you change my clothes?"

This time, not being the same dense idiot like he was before, Tenma shook his head violently, "N-No! It was Kinako, Kinako!"

"Hehe, All right then.."

"Aoi," began Tenma, "Let's go out and have some fresh air. The dawn can help you relax."

While they take a leisurely stroll through the night, two of the warriors however didn't rest.

* * *

Metal clashes again metal. Kinako had heard it, maybe it was the others fighting and intruder... or maybe they are just training...yeah training.

But Kinako won't take a chance and bravely got out of her tent, and peerred at the source of the sound. She was right, Tsurugi was training with Hakuryuu, though the latter just kept dodging.

"Come on! Hakuryuu counter attack!"

"Easy for you to say! I didn't have a training regime 5 am in the morning!"

Tsurugi stopped his assault, looking quite confused until he remembered something. "Oh yeah...It was Okita-san's training.." He takes a turn to look at Hakuryuu, who looked quite battered up. Finally, Kinako got out of her hiding, surprising the other two.

"You know, after a big fight, you two should rest up!"

Hakuryuu simply snickered, "See Tsurugi? Heal him up, Kinako. I'm going to get some water." said Hakuryuu as he walks toward their camp.

"Shouldn't Kinako heal you first?" asked Tsurugi. "J-Just shut up!"

An awkward silence filled the air, as Tsurugi and Kinako took a seat on a nearby stump.

The silence was dreadful before Tsurugi broke it up by saying, " Sorry for that time...I must really be a big jerk."

Kinako was taken back at first but went on with it, "It's okay. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah.." a couple more minutes of silence fill the air once more, "So did you really mean it?"

"Huh?" Kinako was confused at first before remembering that moment, "Well...yeah I-I do l-like you..."

Tsurugi was surprised for the second time. He reached out his hand to grab Kinako's face, leaning ever so close.

"Kinako..."

A few more inches..

"Tsurugi-kun.."

Almost there, their lips inches apart as the lean in for the ki-

"Tsurugi," said a certain white hair boy, "I got your wat-." His sentence, however, was cut short by the position his friend were in, "-ter..."

Kinako and Tsurugi were crimson red at this point, their faces closer than ever before.

Hakuryuu, however, said nothing and simply left the water on the ground. and leave silently, embarrassed to see his friends in the position that they are.

"That was.." began Tsurugi, "awkward.."

"Yeah.." muttered Kinako before grinning wildly and stood up abruptly.

Tsurugi was confused at her action though her next course of action would leave a mark on him. Kinako peered again his face and kissed his cheek lightly before running off to her own camp.

His face was blushing, he was sure of it. He was only aware of Kinako absence when she had zipped up her tent.

"W-Wait, Kinako!"

_Then again, it does feel nice._

A new day rises up once more, signaling a new beginning for everyone. One could only grin at a beautiful start

such as this one. The future will be rather bright for our heroes this time around.

* * *

**Well...That might be the second last love scene that I will do, I'm not very good at them... But did you guys all enjoy it? Have anymore suggestions to make the story better, leave them in the review section below!**

**By the way, the chanting stuff that Tsurugi did is my version of the Mixi max.**

**Tactic Ax5: A hissatsu tactic that is used by Perfect Cascade.**

**Muei Ranbu: A hissatsu where three players surround the opponent with rapid movement.**

****Still need Oc.**

**Trivia: In the real IE, how did they achieve Mixi max( Not how did they transform)?  
**

**Opinion: What do you think about the filler arc focusing on SSC( Second Stage Children) ?**


End file.
